Moon Knight DxD
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Real-life Moon Knight comes to DxD world by the one of above all who tell him of a threat that coming. Part of my Multiverse Avenger story
1. Chapter 1

**A disclaimer: I don't own Moon Knight or High School DxD.**

Issei Hyoudou was walking with his girlfriend Yuuma Amano in the park at nighttime after their date holding hands. Yuma walk forwards to the water fountain in the park and she turns around to Issei with her hands behind her back skip towards Issei with a shy smile on her face.

Yuuma said sweetly," In honor of our first date there is something I want you to do."As she got closer to Issei making him blush.

Issei thought" I'm going to get to kiss totally get to kiss her this rocks."As he looks at his girlfriend that bowing towards him waiting for his response to her request.

Isaiah said," Sure, go ahead."As Yuuma leans forwards giving Issei a clear view of her face that has a sinister smile which spooked Issei.

Yuuma said in a mature seductive voice, "Will you die for me?" Causing Issei to look taken back by her request, but he wanted to see if she can repeat it again.

Issei chuckled," What you say?" "Sorry, something must be wrong with my ears I don't think I heard you correctly.''As he went to clean out his left ear with a single finger and Yuuma came closer to his ear with the same smile.

Yuuma whispered, "Will you die for me?"Yuuma begins to grow taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Issei thought" Isn't this what people call an exhibition? " This isn't the time for that.'' "Wings?"As he falls on his ass looking at his date who just transformed into an angel dominatrix of some kind.

Yuuma said, haughty," Although short-lived, playing innocent lovey-dovey with you was fun." "I'll take good care of gift from you.''As she looks at the pink bracelet on her wrist while Issei looks in fear.

Yuuma said," So…." As her hand stretches out a light spear begins to form causing Issei to pale in fear at the sight of the spear.

Issei pleaded," Yuuma." Making Yuuma smiled a predatory smile at him.

Yuuma finished," Please die." She launches the light spear towards Issei making him closes his eyes, but before the light spear could hit him something incepted it along with making a metal clang sound causing them to snap their attention to see stuck in the ground was sliver darting in a shape of a crescent moon.

This Yuuma to look at the weapon in horror while Issei looked at the weapon in confused but before any words could be said a figures lands on the top of the fountain in a crouch position, making Yumma slowly turn to her horror and Issei was 's curiosity was an athletic figure dressed in a black bodysuit that has lightweight plated armor with a crescent moon in the center with a white hood-and-cape but what caught Issei 's attention was the black mask with two narrowed blue slits eyes staring at Yuuma.

Yuuma whispered in fear," No, not you."As the figure stands up now casting a shadow over Yuuma causing her to shudder in fear.

The figure announced, "Now you face Khonshu's champion!" The figure jumps in the air and throws several crescent darts at Yuuma which clipped her wings causing her to scream in pain while Issei winces.

Issei thought" I know she tried to kill me but damn."

Little did they know they were being watched byTōjō Koneko who was ordered by the president of the Occult research club to monitor Issei on his date with Yuuma Amano, who was revealed to be a fallen angel but she got horrified when she saw the white hooded figure show up to save him.

Koneko thought " The president will not like this."

The white hooded caped charges at Yuuma who is holding her wings in pain ,but she didn't have time to prepare as the white figure deliver a jab to the face of Yuuma along with followed by an over the shoulder arm drag which put Yuuma on her back.

The white figure said," Submit ."As he pulls out a crescent moon dart to pressed against the neck of Yuuma who is looking at the white figured in fear and hatred while Issei looked at him in awe along with Koneko.

Yuuma pleaded," I submit, please let me go."But the white figure narrowed his eyes and he pressed the dart even deeper into the neck of Yuuma causing blood to ozze out of her neck making her scream out in pain.

Rias Gremory shows behind Koneko causing the normally stoic mascot to jump back in surprise to see the president of the club. but the President jaw nearly dropped to see the fallen angel being held down by a normal people dressed in wired clothing.

Rias thought" It 's him, but I thought he handled normal criminals and strays."

Rias and Konkeo continued to watch as the whited figured held down Yuuma who is pleading with the figure to let her go,but the figure didn't budge as pressed the dart even deeper in the neck of the fallen angel drawing even more blood.

Issei said," Hey stranger I think you made your point."Which caused the figure to turn towards Issei along with standing up with the dart that has Yuuma blood on it.

The figure said," She must pay for her crimes." Yuuma took this distraction to take out the darts that are in her wings and take flight causing the figure to curse silently making him glare at Issei.

Koneko asked," President should we confront them?" Rias shook her head ,signaling not to confront them making Koneko agree, but inward sigh because she detests the pervert and fears the white figure.

Rias conjures a portal and the girls walk through it,causing the portal to create a flash that grabbed Issei 's attention, making him wonder what was that flash of light, but he shrugged it off causing to turn to see that the white figure is gone.

Issei said," Great I'm talking to myself.'' Issei walks away with his hands in his pocket grumbling about the worst date ever.

Meanwhile, in the apartment room, the white costumed figure was sitting on a couch with one leg over the other leg leaning back against the couch with the masked on their face until used his left arm to take off the masked revealing a young man with brown hair and silver eyes with a slightly tan complexion.

The young man said," She got away damn it, but at least I saved Issei from becoming a devil."The youth get off the couch and he stands in the living room of the apartment in deep thought of how came to this world.

The youth didn't come from the world where creatures of the supernatural are common, but in a world that similar to the real world, but he was a vigilante called the Moon Knight similar to his Marvel counterpart but with a slight difference.

_**Flashback**_

The youth was patrolling the streets of Chicago in his costume looking down from the top of a building, inspecting for any signs of criminal activity, but he doesn't which makes him relax for a little bit as he watches the civilians do their daily routines.

His name was Brian Johnson of Chicago, Illinois to two young couples, but on a fateful day, when he fifteen his parents were murdered by a mobster who came across them when he was running from the police. Brian's parents were shot to death and he was too, but before he could die Khonshu came to him to give him a chance of living again, but to become the Avatar of vengeance Moon Knight his favorite comic book character but with a price as he develops a split personality called Moon Knight.

But back to the story, Brian Johnson was pondering about his life and how he ended up becoming Moon Knight of the real world. He remembers almost dying on that fateful but before he crosses over Khonshu in spirt came to him with an offer to live again, but with becoming his Avatar of Vengeance or Moon Knight if you are a Marvel fan.

Brian found out that Stan Lee based Moon Knight on a legendary Eypgtaian warrior named Atem who was a champion of Knoshou but being the champion has its flaws as he developed a separated personality like Marc Spector. Brian did too, and the personality name is called Moon Knight who is cold and vengeful who is currently in control.

Moon Knight thought " No crime strange." Moon Knight turns to see a blue glowing orb floating towards him making him get into his stance as the orb approaches him without doing anything threatening making him slightly drop his guard.

The Orb announced in a booming voice." Brian Johnson of Earth 83 your present is needed to decide the fate of the multiverse."Before Moon knight can give out his argument the orb fires a blue ray that transported him to another plane of existence

_**Flashback over.**_

Brian sigh as he remembers being brown to the High school DxD world by the orb which he later found out that was the One above all from Marvel Comic. The one above all told him something coming in the multiverse and him along with a few other are the only ones that can stop the threat. One above all also told that his present is needed here in the DXD world, making Moon Knight think of threats like Kokabiel, Lucifer,Nemesis, etc.

Brian thought" No matter who the threat they will suffer the wrath of the Moon Knight."As he clenches his hands making them crack

**Kuoh Academy Occult club room**

Rias and her peerage were all at their seat ready to discuss the topics of Issei's survival, a fallen angel on their territory, but more importantly the appearance of the one that called Moon Knight. The club has heard about Moon Knight as he handles regular criminal, but he also handles stray devils and other supernatural creatures making the three factions wary of him.

Akeno giggled," Ara Ara Ara he has been brutal as ever." Making her fellow club members Sweatdrop because out of everyone in the club, she admires his brutal methods in dealing with criminals and strays.

Kiba said," Akeno you may like him, but the rest of us fear him." Making the club excluding Akeno nod in agreement at Kiba's statement because Moon knight is very ruthless in dealing with criminal or strays proof was when he killed a stray devil without a second thought making them shivering minus Akeno who gain a arouse look.

Rias said," I was hoping to avoid crossing him, but he is very unpredictable and dangerous for a human."Which made Rias wonder if he is even human considering his accolades, making him a candidate right next to Issei to get her out of her marriage with Raiser.

Koneko said," President I don't think he is human because no human shouldn't have that type of speed or strength." Making Rias nod along with Kiba while Akeno kept giggling thinking about Moon Knight 's brutal methods.

Rias said," I agree, but let worry about him later because we need to figure what Issei 's sacred gear is." Making the rest of the club nodded their heads in agreement because the mystery surrounding Issei 's sacred gear is the main priority but they will keep an open mind on Moon Knight.

Rias thought " I will get my freedom back."

**Author notes: Hey guys this dannyrockon122 giving you guys my first DxD and Moon Knight crossover story. You guess it Moon Knight will be part of the Multiverse Avengers story. Also, Issei will be human in this one and some slight changes to the characters but hopefully you have any ideas please pm .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Brian Johnson.**

**Kuoh Academy**

Issei was walking through the hallway of Kuoh Academy with a scowl on his faces as he was covered in bruises after he was used by his friends Matsuda and Motohama who watched the Kendo girls change but they used Issei as a scapegoat causing to take the fall as they escape.

Issei thought" Traitors." As he walks through the hallway he sees a familiar figure leaning against the locker with a bored looked on his face, causing Issei to look dumbfounded as he recognizes the figure leaning against the locker.

The figure leaning against the locker was an American boy with brown eyes sliver eyes, dressed in the standard Kuoh Academy male uniform that barely hides his athletic frame was Brian Johnson or Mr. Knight as the ladies call him for his gentleman's actions.

Brian greeted," Hey Issei and damn you look fucked up."As he looks at Issei mocking Issei sigh in sadness making Brian look at him in confusion but he sees Issei's bruises making the young man wince.

Brian asked," Your friends bailed on you?" Making Issei flinch giving Brian the answer, he needs causing Brian to scowl making Issei looked dumbfounded as to why the most beloved male a figure second after Kiba would be concerned for a pervert like him.

Brian said," Look Issei it isn't my business to tell you who can be your friends, but you need to drop those sacks of shits."As he gives Issei a look of seriousness causing Issei to think and he remembers the times of being his friends' scapegoat for the times they were peeking on the Kendo team.

Issei thought," Maybe Johnson has a point."As remembered that his friends take things to the extreme and he remembers the times of having to stop them before things can escalate but he would usually take the fall.

Issei thought " I mean, sure I love female anatomy, but I love a girl with a good personality too.''As he thought about his situation until he decided to make his final judgment as he sticks his hand out for a handshake for Brian.

Issei said," My name is Issei Hyoudou and it is a great honor to be your friend."As he smiles as watches Brian grasps his hand completing the handshake along with giving him a friendly smile as well.

Brian said," My name is Brian Johnson and I will gladly accept your friendship."As the two newly made friends grin at each other which gained a lot of female attention but it was negative attention as they began to cry.

" How dare that pervert touches our knight."

" He trying to corrupt our knight."

" Run Mr. Knight "

" Maybe the pervert can learn a thing or two from Mr. Knight?''

Brian said," Aw shit here we go again. Time to get out of here." As he and Issei bolted from the stampede of girls, but the duo didn't see was Konkeo who was snacking on a piece of chocolate was waking the whole scene.

Konkeo thought " There is something off about Brian and he smells like Moon Knight, but that should be impossible."

**After School**

Issei is walking through the city with his backpack on his back and he has a smile on his face since he made a new friend in Brian Johnson. He is walking down the city sidewalk careless as people went out their day until he heard a lady scream.

" **HELP HELP HELP "**

Issei snaps out of his daze and he hears several sounds of people shouting coming from the alley, making him run to the source of the noise. He several gang member surrounding Katase who is being held from behind by two gang members making Issei eyes widened.

The Leader said," Come on Girly we just want to have a good time."As he sticks his tongue out and his lips grossing Katase as she tries to fight out of the hold but the two gang members won't budge.

Issei thought " I have to do something." Issei sees trash with the lid still on the top making him come up with a good plan.

The gang leader reaches under Katase 's Skirt but he was hit by a trash can which knocks him to ground holding making the two gang members let go of Katase who was about to run until she saw Issei holding the trash can lid like a shield as he is surrounded by the gang members.

Katase said," What are you doing pervert? Runaway." As she watches the pervert that she would beat up for peeking on her fellow Kendoist along, but right now she is afraid for Issei as the gang members surrounded him.

Issei yelled," DON'T WORRT ABOUT ME AND JUST GO!" As he hits one of the members with the lid and he is soon over swarmed by the members as they all jumped him.

Katase's eyes widened and she runs from the alley to look for a phone booth since her phone is dead. As she was running she begins to think about the issei and her past action causing her to feel sick as she would take pleasure in beating him.

Katase thought " I'm sorry Issei." As she continued to run, but she didn't notice on the roof of a building was Moon Knight who narrowed his blue lenses eyes at her as she runs away with a guilty look on her face.

Moon Knight said," Something must have happened." As he drops down in front of her, causing Katse to fall on her butt looking up at him with surprise and fear as she looks at him. Katase hears about him on the news about his brutal method of dealing with criminals.

Moon Knight demanded," Talk." As he looks down at Katase who gets up from the ground to look him in the eyes and she points back towards the alley where Issei is located along with flinching as she hears Issei, screams in pain.

Katase said," A classmate of mines is getting jumped by some gang members who held me against my will but Issei came to my rescue." She let out a few tears making Moon knight gain a soften gaze but he remembers he has to save someone.

Moon Knight said," Find the nearest police station and get help." Moon Knight reaches into his belt to pull out a white grappling gun with a hook connected to it. He aims it at the roof, but before he could pull the trigger, he was stopped by Katse.

Katse said," Please save and make them."As she grabs his arm and squeezes it tightly, making Moon Knight look, but he gently removes her arms to look at the roof.

Moon Knight said," I will."As he pulls the trigger, releasing the hook and going up to the roof with Katase watching in awe, but she remembers she has to go to the police station for help but she has a feeling Moon Knight is going to clean house.

Moon Knight Lands on the roof and he leaps over to another building, then he hears the sounds of Issei grunting in pain followed by the sound of laughter causing Moon Knight's eyes to narrow again as he leaps over to another building.

Moon Knight lands and he looks down to a sight that made him grit his teeth in anger as he sees issei bleeding from a cut on the side of his head laying on the ground with the gang members standing over but they let their leader walk in front of them.

The Leader said," You got lucky, punk and it's time to show you why never mess with us."As he reaches behind his back to pull out a gun making Moon Knight scowl behind his mask along with grabbing a crescent dagger.

As the Leader pulled the trigger Moon Knight throws the dagger at the leader 's hand, causing the gun to drop out of the leader's hands with the dart stuck in the leader making The Leader scream in pain.

Moon Knight jump in the middle with his cape covering his body and he sees the gang members along with The Leader's eyes widened in fear as they see the violent vigilante who been making his presence known over the news by his brutal method in dealing with criminals.

Moon Knight said," Defiers of the innocent face the wrath of the Moon Knight." As he pulls out two crescent darts and he jumps at the nearby gang member to stab him in the eyes with the dart made the member fall the ground with the darts in his eyes.

The Leader said," Get him." As the gang snapped out of their horrified gaze to charge at Moon Knight.

Moon Knight takes down some of the gang's members then he fights some of the remaining thugs until he beats them out, leaving him with the terrified leader of the gang. Moon Knight walks towards him slowly and the leader tries to run, but he falls face forward to the ground a Moon Knight throws a dart at his back.

Moon Knight said," You will not escape." As he walks over the leader and he begins to stomp on him making the scream out in pain. Moon Knight hears the police siren and he remembers Issei so he turns his attention back Issei.

Moon Knight said," Time to get you out of here my friend."As he walks over to Issei and he lifts him over his shoulder, then fires his grappling to launch up to the roof leaving the unconscious gang on the ground.

**With Issei**

Issei's eyes begin to move until they were completely open as he notices that he is in an apartment along with laying on a couch, but he felt something wrapped around the side of his head, making him feel as he felt a bandage is wrapped around making him confused until he remembers what happened.

Issei thought " I got jumped, but I hope Katase got away safely." As he leans back on the couch, but he jumps as he hears the sound of a door creaking. He sees Brian but to his surprise was wearing the Moon Knight costume.

Issei asked," B-B-Brian you're Moon Knight?'' As he points a finger at him, causing Brian to sigh as he was caught by his new friend. Brian gives Issei a nod, making Issei looked shocked at his friend secret but transforming into awe.

Issei said," Wow, you're like a normal guy like me." As he looks at his newly made friend in awe causing Brian to raise an eyebrow, but he shrugged at Issei and Brian went to grab a chair to sit.

Brian said," If you have any questions then let me hear him." As he sits down in his seat as he gives issei his attention.

Issei asked," How did you become Moon Knight?" Making Brian flinch, which didn't go unnoticed by Issei which made issei feel a bit bad.

Issei said," You don't have to me if you don't Brian." Making Brian wave him off as he lets out a chuckle.

Brian said," Well, it's a long story Issei so get comfortable."Making Issei leans back on the couch as he looks at Issei.

Issei said," Take your time."

**5 minutes later**

Issei couldn't believe that his friend Brian Johnson was the violent Vigilante Moon Knight, but he hears how he became the hero after he and his family were gunned down by a thug, but before Brian could die he was saved by The God of Vengeance named Knohsou who made him his avatar. Issei wanted to believe it impossible, but then again, he saw his date Yuuma transform into a sick twisted version of an angel.

Brian said," There is my origin. Still, think it's cool Issei?"As he looks at Issei for a response, but he sees Issei's look of sympathy.

Issei said," I'm sorry for the loss of your folks.'' Making Brian pat Issei on the shoulder causing Issei to feel a little bit at ease.

Brian said," Well, it's getting late and time for you to head home."As he gets up from his seat, but he sees looking at him with a determined expression then he jumps from the couch on his knees surprising Brian.

Issei said," Please teach me to be like you." As he begs on his knee, which startled Brian as he looks down at his newly made friend and he began to think.

Brian asked," Why do you want me to teach and what do you mean to teach you?"As he looks down at Issei who is now looking up at him.

Issei said," I'm sick of being weak and I want to fight for those who can't fight for themselves." Making Brian raise an eyebrow in interest as he looks down at Issei who now staring at him with a serious look.

Brian thought" Reminds me of my friends from my world."

Brian said," I accept, but you must pass my training."

Issei said," Whatever it takes."As he looks up at Brian, who has the biggest grin on his face which scared Issei a bit.

Brian said," Good we start soon."

**Note: The Second chapter is here and Issei will remain human and will receive training from Moon Knight along with becoming a partner to him in fighting crime. If you got any ideas for Issei's costume then pm the description.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Brian Johnson.

After a full week of training, Issei was able to become a partner for Brian in fighting crime under the name Red Draco. Issei learned self-defense, Parkour, stealth, weapon training and interrogation from Brian, who was willing to teach him the skills which Issei was gladly willing to take.

Issei gains a more athletic build and he also had an attitude adjustment, but he maintains his love of the female anatomy with slight control. Issei also figures out from Brian why his date tried to kill him and it was during meditation exercise.

Flashback

Issei was sitting in a lotus position with his eyes closed until a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes which caused Brian to look shocked at the gauntlet appearance along with Issei who now had his eyes opened as he looks at the gauntlet in wonder.

Brian thought " The Sacred Gear has entered the game."As he looks the gear in wonders.

Issei asked," What is this?" As he touches the gauntlet with his right finger.

Flashback Over

Brian told him it was a Sacred Gear and its history with the three factions causing Issei to look at his sacred gear in awe, but he was disappointed that Brian couldn't help him with using its power. Issei meets the dragon that resides in the gauntlet on accident as he went to sleep.

From what Issei told Brian the meeting was interesting because the dragon half expected a full-blown pervert but got a well balanced Issei who wanted to become a hero like his new best friend Brian which made the dragon respect him a bit but he wants to see if Issei can back it up.

Brian and Issei were walking the hallway heading home with their backpacks on their back, but they heard the sounds of the female student swoon causing the two friends to see what the commotion was but they see Kiba Yuuto the charming prince of the school was heading in their direction with his usual smile on his face.

Kiba said," Brian Johnson and Issei Hyoudou please come with me."As he gestures to the occult room down the hall, which made the girls confused as they voice their opinions.

" What is our prince doing with the Pervert and our knight?"

" I can our Knight, but the pervert needs to watch his back if he does anything to piss us off."

" Come on girls he stops hanging with the other perverts so cut him some slack."

That comment came from Katase after seeing him risk his life for her see she kinda ease up on him a bit since he stops peeking on the Kendo along with dropping the other perverts to their satisfaction but some of the girls refuse to accept him.

The two friends follow Kiba to the occult room and they see Kiba open the door leading them instead of the room to see the scenery which made the two look at the room in awe of the design. They see Konkeo eating snacks and they see Akeno giggling at them, causing both of them to blush.

Akeno said," Ara Ara Ara my cute little underclassmen are here."As she giggles at Issei and Brian blushing, but she hears footsteps coming behind her, causing her to snap her attention from the two students to the person coming behind her. The person standing behind her was Rias Gremory the president of the club.

Rias said," Welcome to the Occult club." As she looks at the two friends with a friendly smile on her face, but the two friends looked at her with a neutral gaze on their face which thrown her off a bit but she still held her smile.

Brian said," Thank you for the wonderful tour and let get down to business." Causing Rias 's smile to drop as a mask of serious to take over her face as she looks at the two male students that are part of her plan.

Rias asked," Do you belives devils?" She and her fellow club members look at the two male friends waiting for their answers.

Brian said," Oh yeah, well, we know your devils and no we won't join you."He looks at the club members who have a shocked expression on their faces.

Issei snickered at their looks while Brian just looks annoyed as he wanted to just leave school with Issei to patrol the city and look for any trouble either mundane or supernatural probably the latter since both of the friends want to find out about Yuuma who got away.

Rias asked," H-H-How do you know?" As she looks Brian, who just scowls at her and Issei who is still snickering at her making her more confused which was mirrored by her fellow devils as they wait for an explanation.

Brian said," Well, for one there shouldn't be an occult club here and I hear talking about something called a Sacred Gear ."As he smirks at the paling faces of the devils while Issei full-blown laugh at them.

Rias said," We got some dirt on you too as well Brian. Or should we call you Moon Knight and Red Draco ." As she smirks at the duo who narrowed their eyes at her as she sits down on the couch.

Rias smirked," Could you imagine what everyone in the student body would say two vigilantes as students? But if you join my peerage then I will not tell a single soul your secrets and you will get the benefit of being a devil along with starting your peerage."

Brian said," Tell them, then."As he and Issei made their way to the door leaving the stun devils behind.

Kiba said," That didn't go well, president .''Making the rest of the club members nod their heads in approval.

The two friends are walking down the hallway with scowls on their faces to the exit of the school and all pause waiting for their anger to cool down as they stand there. The two friends have a night of patrolling to do.

Issei said," We are going on patrol right?" As he looks at Brian, who nodded at him causing Issei to grin widely.

A few hours later

It was night time the Occult Club members were currently confronting a Stray Devil name Viser who is a young woman with a voluptuous figure with short white hair, but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. Her overall appearance was reminiscent of that of a Centaur.

Rias said," Surrender Visor."As she points dramatically at the stray devil causing the Stray Devil to laugh mockingly.

Before the Stray devil could say anything two figures landed in front of the devils causing them to look at the two figures before them.

The familar figure is Moon Knight, but the second caught everyone's attention as the figure was dressed in a suit that looks similar to the Arkham Knight, but red and black with the design of a dragon instead of a bat was standing next to Moon Knight.

Visor hissed," Moon Knight and I see you brought a friend."As she looks at the new figure that standing by the feared vigilante in interest along with the Occult club.

Red Draco said in a mechanized voice," Name Red Draco, and we are here to take you down." As he and Moon Knight get in their stances making the stray laugh.

Visor said," I'm so scared."

Moon Knight pulls a sword fro his cape which caught Kiba 's attention as he grits his teeth at the sword in disgust. The sword looks like Saber from Fate Zer but it was white and blue with the Moon Knight symbol on the guard.

Kiba thought " That… sword.It... can't be?" As he looks at the sword in anger as he recalls the horrible memories of seeing a sword like that before in his childhood.

Moon Knight and Red Draco went to go on the offensive while the peerage watches them with interest as they fight the rogue devil. Red Draco is using two guns to shoot bullets at Visor who trying to block, but she was slashed from behind by Moon Knight.

Visor screeches in pain and she was shot in the left breast by Red Draco making Rias along her female peerage members wince in pain. Red Draco shots her again in the stomach causing Visor to scream again along with fall on both of her knees holding her stomach.

Moon Knight said," Face our wrath."As he charges at her and slashes her neck, causing her head to fall along forward along with her body turning into ashes with her head.

Moon Knight said," It has been done."As he sheath his sword and he was able to walk with Red Draco, but he to block Kiba 's blade as it came near his face.

Kiba demanded," Where …did...you...get...that...sword!" As he locks blade with Moon Knight who just narrowed his lenses at him but he begins to think back on how he found the sword.

_**Flashbacks**_

Issei_** and Brian who is in their costume are investigating a disturbance in a cave that was told by them from Ddraig who sensed it when they were training in the forest. Moon Knight sees the sword stuck in the ground, making him curious.**_

_**" A figure approaches me."**_

_**Causing both Red Draco and Moon Knight to look around for the source of the voice, but the sword glow green causing the duo to look at the sword in confusion, but Red Draco was having a conversation to Ddraig who is telling them that the sword is one of the swords of Excalibur.**_

_**" I am one of the swords of Excalibur and I have chosen you to be my wielder."**_

_**Moon Knight walks forward and he grabs the blade from the handle causing him to be engulfed in green energy making him closes his eyes. Moon Knight opens his eyes to see that he isn't in the cave anymore.**_

_**Moon Knight sees that he is in a throne room of some kind and he **_see a_** being made out of green energy floating towards him making Moon Knight get in his fighting stance, but he drops his stance a bit as the being just floating at him in a non-threatening manner.**_

_**The Being said," Welcome Brian Johnson." Causing Moon Knight to narrow his eyes at the being before him.**_

_**Moon Knight asked," How do you know my name?"As he draws a dagger from his cape to use if necessary.**_

_**The Being said," I am not your **_enemy Brian_** Johnson."**_

_**Moon Knight put away his dart and he gives the being his undivided attention as he looks at the being with suspicion, causing the being to come closer to him as Moon Knight sees that he is not a threat.**_

_**The Being said,"Hello mighty warrior I am the spirit of Excalibur after my body was destroyed many of used my pieces for their own greed, so I entered **_blessing_** so that I can wait for a warrior worthy of wielding **_me_**, the church's views of **_naturals_** and barbaric experiments only use a small portion of my power there is not natural only worthy which is why I have chosen you to be my wielder collect my other half and complete me so that you may become the strongest so you can protect the other worlds from a dark force."**_

_**Moon Knight said," Tell me what you need me to do**_ ._**"**_

_**Flashback Over**_

Moon Knight said," Walk away ... now.''As he pushes Kiba back with his sword and he glares at the Knight of the Peerage.

Kiba just scowls at him and he sheaths his weapon away to walk back over to his king's side to look at the two vigilantes. Rias walks forward to them, causing the duo to tense up as they see Rias Gremory give them her usual smile.

Rias said," Good Brian and Issei or Red Draco. My offer stands you two." Making the two look at each other until they look back at her

Moon Knight /Red Draco said," Fuck No."

Moon Knight throws a smoke bomb to the ground, causing the smoke to be let out which blinded the devils. The smoke cleared up, but the duo vanished causing Rias to scowl in anger as she wanted to add them to her peerage.

Rias said," Damn it, they got away.

Akeno asked," Ara Ara Ara they are bold aren't they president ?"As she giggles softly with a hand cover her mouth which made Rias even more frustrated.

Rias thought " I need a way to get those two on my side."As she narrows her eyes, trying to think of a way of getting the duo in her peerage.

Kiba thought " I will destroy Excalibur and I will have my revenge ." He grits his teeth and he clenches his fist in anger.

**Note: Here is chapter three and Issei will be called Red Draco. Also, who should join them? Tune in next time people and see you later.**

**Ps: ON Soaring Wings thanks for the information, my dude.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Brian.

Brian and Issei are walking from school and they are eager to begin patrolling the city but they are wary of crossing the devils again since they been pestering them about joining their peerage but the duo could hardly care about the peerage or their problems.

Brian said," Man they are pushing it Issei." He looks over at his friend issei who also nodded in agreement.

Issei said," Yeah man, but I had to deal with my former friends ." As he sighs in frustration along with pinching his nose.

_**Flashback **_

_**Issei was heading to his class but he was dragged by Matsuda and Motohama to the boy restroom. Issei is pushed against the wall with his two former friends giving him an accusing glare on their faces making Issei raise an eyebrow at them.**_

_**Issei asked," Can I help you two?" As he looks at them with his arms crossed as he is leaning against the wall of the restroom.**_

_**Matsuda said," Yeah you can you traitor. As he glares at Issei in betrayal along with pointing an accusing finger at Issei.**_

_**Motohama asked," Why the hell are you hanging out with the Pretty boy and not you're true friends Issei?"As he crosses his arms over his chest as he too glares at Issei.**_

_**The trio hears the restroom door opening and they see Brian cracking his knuckle loudly which made Issei's ex-friends flinch as they see Brian glaring at them which made Issei smile as he see his true friend come to the rescue.**_

_**Brian said," Time to whack a pervert."As he cracks his knuckles for a final time as the two perverts begin to beg for mercy.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Issei said," Thanks for having my back, Brian."As he looks over Brian with an honest smile on his face.

Brian said," Anytime Issei."As he returns the smile at Issei.

The duo is currently walking through the park and they see a girl with blonde hair that flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top and sloping backward dressed in beside a bench.

Brian thought " There she is Asia and I will make sure you won't die."As he solemnly swore as he looks at Asia.

Brian asked," You need any help miss ?" As he offers a hand to Aisa who gladly takes it as she stands up but the wind blew her white veil revealing her bright green eyes.

Issei and Brian stare into those bright green orbs for different but Brians has a blush on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Issei who gain a knowing smirk on his face but he see Asia blushing as well as she looks into his sliver eyes in wonder.

Asia said," Thank you and you are so kind Mr. ….."

Brian said," Johnson, Brian Johnson and happy to help a nun."As he offers a handshake that Asia gladly accepts.

Asia said," My Asia Argento and it a pleasure to meet you, Brian." Her stomach grumbled loudly causing her blush in embarrassment.

The duo chuckled at her which caused her blush again which only added to her embarrassment but the duo stopped the chuckling and grinned at her. The winds blow again this causes the veil to get caught in the wind only for Brian to grab it just in time.

Brian said," Here you go ma'am ."As he hands the veils back to Asia.

Asia said," Thank you."As she accepts the veil back from Brian.

Asia said," I'm sorry I am kinda lost ."As she looks the dup with a sheepish expression on her face.

Brian said," But first let get you something to munch on."

The trio went to a nearby restaurant in a booth eating burgers Asia hunger is be satisfied which made Brian and Issei happy as they watched their new friend much on her burger with a look of satisfaction.

Brian asked," Hit the spot didn't it Asia ?"As he finishes his burger along with Issei.

Issei asked," Hey Asia what you go to the park?"Making Asie break eye contact with the duo causing Brian to narrow his eyes at issei.

Asia said," The Weather was perfect and I thought it would be nice to get and enjoy the day." As she smiles at the duo.

Asia said," But then I saw you two my fun day got even better so yah."As she looks down her burger.

Brian said," So since your free let's all of us hang out together ."

Asia and Issei looked at Brian with a dumbfounded expression but Asia blushed then it transforms into an excited smile. The trio went to the arcade to plays like Dance Dance Revolution, the racing game, taking group and Brian won a stuffed animal that looks like Pikachu.

Currently, the trio is walking out of the arcade with Asia holding her plushy to her chest little did Brian or Issei she was glancing at Brian with a deep red blush that could rival a tomato as she holds the plushy close to her chest.

Asia thought" Brian and Issei are very polite but every time I am around Brian my stomach flutters." As she holds her plushy tightly to her chest as well as looking at Brian.

The trio is walking near the fountain and Asia takes a seat on the bench with the two males standing in front of her looking at the fountain admiring its beauty with the sun still shining brightly. Brian remembers today is when the fallen angel known as Raynare will return for Asia.

Asia said," Thank you, guys." As she looks at Brian and Issei in apprecations.

Brian said," Anytime Asia and besides we are all friends."As he gives her a smile which made her smile but she looks down in sadness to Issei's confusion and Brian 's understanding since he knows why she is sad.

Issei asked," What wrong Asia ?"

Asia said," It just that when I was younger no one wanted to be my friend ."As she looks down in sadness.

Brian said," Those people are idiots for not wanting to be your friend and we will be your friend."As he smiles at Issei.

Issei said," Yeah and you can count on us, Asia."As he also smiles to Asia as well as showing support to her.

Before Asia could voice her gratefulness the trio all hear familar laugher coming behind them causing them to see Yuuma looking at them with a mocking look causing the trio to feel different emotions as they see her on the fountain looking at them with that arrogant smirk on her face.

Yuuma said," Aww isn't that cute little Asia made some friends." As she leers at the trio mockingly.

Asia said," Lady Rayanare."As she looks at the fallen angel in fear.

Issei said," Right Fallen Angel."

Rayanare said," So the rumors about your downward spiral into the wickedness of the devils were true and I have such high hope. Don't even try to run Asia." As she narrowed her eyes at Asia.

Asia said," Begone I want no part of the evil you and the other angels are up to. I ran away I'm sorry but I couldn't stand being around them anymore." As she turns to the duo with an apologetic look.

Issei said," Don't apologize and we are glad you did. You are too good for them. You don't belong with them bunch of good for nothing wannabe bastards .''As he glares at his former date in anger as he remembers his almost near-death experience by her hands.

Issei demanded," What do you want from me Yuuma." As he and Brian stand in front of Asia protectively.

Raynare said," Oh don't worry my business has nothing to do with you little boy. Though I guess we can finish what we started couldn't we?" As she smirks at Issei but when she sees Brian her smirk turns flirty.

Raynare said," Well aren't you a handsome one? And dare I say you look divine." As she looks at Brian with a flirty look on her face.

Brian said," You 're not my type .'" As he pulls a crescent dart from his jacket and throws at Raynare who had a shocked.

The dart nicked the side of her face creating a scar on the side of it making Asia gasp in shock along with covering her mouth. Issei, however, smirked in the pleasure of seeing his ex being nicked.

Raynare said," My beautiful face. You will pay for tha…" As he was interrupted by Issei who shot her in the head with his handgun when he was given the signaled by Brian which was the dart.

Rayanre body hits the fountain and turns to dust leaving the duo with the horrified nun who is looking at Issei in horror but she faints in shock. Brian and Issei looked at each other sheepishly but they grew serious as they need to get Asia to safety and away from the other fallen angels.

Brian said," Let get her out of here." As he picks up Asia and puts her in a bridal style.

As they were leaving they didn't notice that Konkeo was watching them with a shocked expression because of two things a nun in devil's territory and Brian killed a fallen angel in devil territory which spells trouble for the devils.

Konkeko said," I must tell the president."As she rushes back to the school to tell the president.

**Brian's Apartment **

Asia opens her eyes to see that she is in an apartment on a couch and she sees a familiar vigilante duo standing in front making her jump up in fright but before she could let a scream Moon Knight covers her mouth along taking off his mask revealing him to be Brian.

Asia asked," Brian?" She looks over at Red Draco who is reaching for his helmet.

Red Draco removes his mask revealing himself to be Issei to Asia astonishment as she gasps loudly. The duo looks a bit guilty that they didn't tell their newly made friend about their double life but before they say anything the door was being banged on which made the trio confused as Issei and Asia look at Brian for answers.

Issei asked," Were you expecting somebody Brian?"

Brian said," No I wasn't."

Brian walks to the door and he signals Issei to pull out a handgun ready if it was a fallen angel. Brian opens the door to see to his annoyance Rias and her peerage but he see Rias looking at with angry expression causing Brian to raise an eyebrow in confusion but he was pushed to the side by Ria as she along with her peerage enter the house without an invite Causing Issei silently swore in anger.

Issei said," Great red riding bitch is here." As leans against the wall looking at all the members of the peerage in contempt.

Rias said," You went too far Johnson and you Issei I expected better of you." as she points the accusing at both of the vigilantes in disappointment.

Issei asked," What the fuck you talking Gremory?" As he leans against the with his arm crossed over his chest looking at her with a scowl on his face.

Rias said," You killing the fallen angel and you taking that nun into your house has jeopardies the whole devil community." As she looks at both of the vigilantes in anger and the nun in disgust.

Asia flinches in fear causing Brian and Issei to scowl at her in anger at the way they insulted their new friend. They hear quiet sobbing coming behind making both of them turn round to see Asia crying causing Issei and especially Brian to scowl at Rias who has a smug look.

Rias said," Get the nun out of here and out of territory imediat.."

_**Pow **_

Rias was sent to the floor holding her face from the punch from Brian who has the biggest scowl on his face with causing her everyone to look taken back by the ferocious look on the normally mild-mannered male student that is second behind Kiba. Brian glares at Rias and her peerage causing them to shake in fear.

Brian asked," Who the fuck are you coming in my ouse demanding shit and you red-haired spoiled bitch who are you tell us what to do?" As he roars in anger causing Rias to flinch back along with everyone else.

Brian was about to say more but Akeno and Kiba got in front of him looking very angry that he insulted their leader but Brian didn't care as he got some dirt on them making him inwardly smirk. He sees in the corner of his eyes issei readying his gun just in case.

Kiba said," You gone far enough Johnson and apology to the president." As he summons his sword making Brian smirk.

Brian said," I haven't yet Yuuto because you along with your proxy came into my house uninvited and insulted my friend who actually suffered more than you along with Madame Hyprocrtite. As he points at Kiba and Akeno who scowls at him in anger.

Kiba said," You don't know anything about us." As he narrowed his eyes at Brian.

Brian said," Hmm let see you were taken in by the church and was apart of The Holy Sword Project but those who were deemed failures were killed. You managed to escape but you succumb to the poison but Red riding hood saved."As he looks at the shocked expression Kiba face making Brian smirk.

Kiba asked," H-H-How…"

Brian said," I make it my business to know ." He turns towards Akeno who gave him a brave face along.

Brian said," You carried the name of the clan that ordered your mother and possible your death but you scorn your father who has the responsibility of a high fallen angel so basically you are spitting on your mother grave ." As he points the now crying Akeno as Brian mentioned her mother.

Brian said," The only person in your group that actually suffer was Konkeo ." As he points at Konkeo who has a shocked expression on her face.

Brian said," Get out of my apartment and never return." As he points at the door looking at the peerage calmly but inward he is angry.

Rias get up from the ground and summons a circle that appeared in the middle of the apartment. All of the peerage members got on the circle and Rias glares at Brian who gives it back to her along with giving her the finger which made Rias scowl in anger.

Rias said," This isn't over." As she vanishes leaving the duo alone for now.

Brian let out a sigh and he turns to see Asia looking at him with tears in her eyes causing Brian to sigh again. He walks over to her and he gets down on one knee to wipe the tears from Asia's eyes and he gives Asia a smile which was mirrored by her.

Brian said," Sorry Asia."

Asia said," It okay and thank you for defending me."As she gives Brian a smile which he returns

Brian said," Good but to the matter at hand we need to take down the fallen angels.''

Issei said," How are we going to do that? They outnumber us."

" Perhaps I can lend you some assistance."

The trio looks around for the voice but they see a blue portal opening up in front of their eyes causing Brian and issei to stand on guard. The portal opens fully and they see three male figures that made Brian 's eyes pop out in shocked as he recognized the three-figure as he knew them from his world when he was still fighting crime on it.

The male figure on the left has a martial artist build and he was wearing ana red and black suit with a facemask and helmet resembling the Christian Devil with the horns on the top of the head. He has the logo of two Ds and he is holding a billy club and he has a smirk on his face as he looks at Moon Knight.

The man in the middle has a martial artist build was wearing a yellow mask with the pointed black and white almond eyes, the yellow sash dressed in an open green jumpsuit with a yellow slash around the waist with yellow boots but what caught Issei and Asia's attention was his dragon tattoo.

The male on the right has short black hair and black eyes with a muscular build dressed in a full black suit with white boots. On his chest was a black bulletproof vest and on it was a huge white skull that covers the front and he has on a black trenchcoat. He was also armed with all kinds of firearms.

Brian said," Hey guys.'" As he waves at his friends.

**Notes: Here is chapter four and we added some new members to the story. If you got any questions about the story please pm me and I will get to you. If you got any ideas then pm me your ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own my Characters.**

Brian's Apartment

Issei asked," So you along with the other three are from another earth where you may run around in costume to fight bad guys am I correct?" As he pinches his nose in irritation.

The four otherworldly vigilantes nodded their heads which caused Asia to look in awe at them but Issei looks at Brian in betrayal making Brian look down in guilt because he wasn't honest with his best friend but to tell him he came from another world that saying take him to the asylum.

Issei asked," You in the martial artist costume are living weapon called Iron Fist?" As he looks at Iron Fist with a curious look.

Iron Fist nodded, and he stands up to show his iron fist technique making Issei and Asia look at the fist in awe but before they could ask question Iron Fist stop channeling his chi into his fist making the two residents of the supernatural world sigh in disappointment as they wanted to see the full ability of the iron fist.

Issei asked," You dressed in the devil costume are blind as a bat but your other senses have sharped and you are a lawyer?" As he looks at Daredevil who nodded his head in affirming what Issei said is true.

Issei asked," And finally you are some kind of revenant who believes in killing will everyone known evil will make the world a better place?" As he looks at Punisher who gives his cold, emotionless look but he nods his head.

Punisher said," Well I may be still alive but James Empire died when his father died and only the Punishers remain." As he crosses his arms and looks the other way as he saw the Brian smirk at him.

Brian mocked," So gritty and dark are you sure you are not from the DC universe?" As he made Daredevil and Iron Fist sniggered as they see Punisher scowl but Issei along with Asia looked confused.

Issei asked," DC Universe?" As he looks at Brian for answers.

Brian said," Nevermind but let remember the aim." As he tries to change the subject about the aim.

This caused everyone to remember that the Fallen Angels are still at large and they will not stop until Asia is back in their custody. Punisher brainstorms a plan which caught Brian 's attention as he sees Punisher in deep thought.

Brian asked," Punisher what your plan?" Which caused everyone to look at Punisher with a curious look.

Punisher said," I have a plan and you will not like it ."

**Clubroom**

Rias was talking with Sona who is also a devil and came from a major class Devil family called Sitri but right now they are in a heated discussion about a certain white caped vigilante's actions.

Sona asked," He did what?"As she looked at her childhood friend with a horrified look as she hears what Moon Knight been doing under their radar.

Rias scowled," He even has a nun in his custody and he killed a fallen angel." As she rubs her face still feeling the stings from the punch that been given to her by Brian.

Sona said," He is getting out-of-control Rias and we need to get him under our control." As she messes with her glasses and thinks of plans of getting not only Moon Knight but Issei under control.

Sona continued to brainstorm ideas in getting Moon Knight and Issei under their control but she remembers something. Ria's peerage outnumbers them, causing Sona to smirk which got the attention of Rias as she sees the smirk on Sona's face making her want to know what the plan.

Rias asked," What's the plan Sona?"

Sona said," Maybe you can revive them when they get themselves killed by the fallen angels ."

Rias said," I'm listening." As she mirrors the smirk.

Sona said," Well if you beat them in the match then you can get then to become Devils and you can have them get you out of their marriage."

While the meeting was going on Moon Knight, Daredevil, Iron Fist, and Punisher were making their way towards the Fallen Angel's base to kill the group so Asia can be at ease for a bit. Moon Knight remembers the plan he had some very vocal comments.

**Flashback **

"_**WHAT!"**_

_**Brian looked at Punisher who has an emotionless gaze on his face with an expression of both dumbfoundedness and anger after he heard the plan coming from the Punisher while the rest of the group look at the two cautiously just in case if the argument will heat.**_

_**The Punisher said," My plan is that three of us go to the Fallen Angel 's base to kill the goons and get answers out of them ."**_

_**Brian said," I heard what you said and it a bad plan Jason." As he crosses his arms over his chest.**_

_**Punisher asked," Why it is a bad plan, Brian?" As he looks curiously at Brian.**_

_**Brian said," We will walk right into a trap and Fallen Angel isn't as dumb as they look." Making Asia nodded her head in agreement as she remembered being under their care.**_

_**Brian said," And let not forget about the Devils because they are persistent in getting me and Issei into the peerage." Causing Issei to nod in agreement making Daredevil narrowed his eyes at them.**_

_**Daredevil said," Let me deal with them then." As he held up his Billy Club.**_

_**Brian said," Tempting but no Jeff because she can bring her brother who is one of the Satan and have the whole Devil race after us." As he sighs in frustration and plays with his hair.**_

_**Issei said," Which makes her untouchable but Brian might have broken that streak."As he also sighs.**_

_**Brian said," Yeah but you know what let's keep the plan and Issei makes no devil harms Asia." He looks at Issei with a serious look.**_

_**Issei nodded his head and Brian nodded back as he got up from his seat with old friends to take out the Fallen angels but before walk out the door with his friends he hugged from behind by Asia causing Brian to turn his head to look at her.**_

_**Asia said," Please be careful and watch out for Father Freed he can ...disturbed." As Asia shuddered as she recalled several times she crossed with the psychotic priest.**_

_**Brian said," We will return Asia and beside heroes always win." As he gives Asia a wink and puts his mask.**_

_**As Brian was about to leave, he gives Asia one last wave, then he heads out of the apartment leaving Issei and Asia alone in the apartment. Issei readies his handgun just in case of Rias or her peerage come by to force him to release Asia back in the fallen angel's custody.**_

_**Asia whispered," Please be safe Brian."**_

_**Flashback Over**_

The team sees the base of The Fallen Angel's base up head but they stop as they see three exorcists guarding base making the four heroes narrowed their eyes at the guards. Punisher whips out an M16A1 and he aims it at the middle exorcist locking it on the exorcist's forehead.

Punisher said," Target locked on." As he reaches for the trigger of the gun.

_**Bang**_

The bullet went through the head of the middle exorcist's head causing the exorcist to fall which made the other two exorcists get on high alert but before they could do anything Punisher shot them one by one causing them to join their comrade in death.

Punisher said," Entrance cleared." As he puts down his weapon and gives a nod to his allies.

The team moved towards the base and as they got to the door Moon Knight kicked the door which gained the attention of the people inside of the base as they see the heroes standing in the middle of the doorway all in their combat stance.

Moon Knight along with his friends checks to see what they are up against as they see several exorcists but they see several figures that stood out which made the group narrowed their eyes as they checked them out.

One was a young man with short white hair and red eyes dressed in clerical clothing looking at them with a disturbing smile that would have given a certain Crown Prince of Crime a run for his money. Moon Knight knew who this was, and he knew he plays an important role.

Another figure was also a male, but he was a fallen angel with the appearance of a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes dressed in a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

The other two were both females fallen angels but the team notices several differences between the two female angels. One was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. She is dressed in a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving a view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but they can only see it from the bottom.

Her fellow female fallen angel was a girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes dressed in a Gothic Lolita attire, which comprised a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

The White-haired priest asked," Who the fuck you?" As he points towards the team and he reaches for his gun.

Moon Knight said," We will ask the questions here Sellzen." As he reaches for some crescent darts.

Freed said," Heh heh heh you aren't a devil and I see neither your friends especially the wannabe in the devil suit." As he points to the calm but inwardly pissed off Daredevil and he laughed loudly.

Moon Knight said," You will leave Asia alone or else ." As he threatened Freed who is calming down from laughing but still hold his insane smile.

Freed asked mockingly," Or else what ?" As he looked at Moon Knight with his insane grin.

Moon Knight fires his darts at Freed and they all landed hitting him in his body making him cry out in pain which started the fight between the team and the bad guys. Iron Fist was fighting a bunch of exorcists in hand to hand combat.

Daredevil is fighting Mittelt who has a battle maniac grin on her face as she fights Daredevil who was flighting with his billy club. Punisher was shooting at Dohnaseek who was launching a light spear at Punisher but Punisher rolled out of the way making the spear stuck in the ground.

Moon Knight is fighting Kalawarner in sword fights they are locking blades with one another creating sparks as their blades clashed. Kalawarner goes for a strike but Moon Knight dodges

and nicks her left side causing Kalawarner to let a cry in pain as the slash burned her skin.

Kalawarner said," You will pay for that ." As she charges at Moon Knight about to go for another slash.

Moon Knight jumps over he jumps over her and he stabs her through the chest causing her to gurgle up blood from the mouth along with dropping her sword which caught the attention of everyone in the church as they watched Kalawanrer turn to dust.

Mittelt said," You will pay for that mortal." As she summons a light spear but Daredevil uses his billy club to stab her through the chest causing Mittelt turns to dust.

Dohnaseek said arrogantly," Useless. And you may have killed two of my comrades but I remain." As he throws several light spears at the heroes.

The heroes dodged out of the way but the exorcists weren't so lucky as they were impaled in their chest by the light spears making them fall dead to the ground dead. Punisher shoots Dohnaseek in the wings causing him to let out a scream in agony.

Iron Fist channel chi in his hand to making his hand glow yellow and he delivers a punch to chest of Dohnaseek causing him to crash into the wall creating a large spider web crack. Moon Knight walks towards the downfallen angel who is looking up at him with a glare.

Moon Knight said," Tell me who ordered the hit on Issei now."As he points the sword at the fallen angel throat.

Dohnaseek said," God." As he weakly laughs.

Moon Knight stabs Dohnanseek in the left shoulder causing Dohnanseek to scream out in pain as blood comes out of his left shoulder. Moon Knight narrowed his eyes at Dohnanseek who is holding his left shoulder in pain trying to ease it.

Dohnanseek said," I will never tell you anything."

Moon Knight said," I guess we will ask Azareal or Kokabiel and get my answer." As he narrowed his eyes at the fallen angel.

Dohnsanseek asked weakly," How… How … How… do you know them ?" As he looks at Moon Knight in shock and fear.

Moon Knight said," I make it my business to know everyone."As he stabs Dohnsanseek in the chest ending his life.

Before the heroes could say anything they hear several footsteps coming behind them making them all turn to see Rias and her peerage looking at the destruction along with the dead bodies of the base.

Moon Knight said," Sup princess."As he gave Rias a lazy wave.

Rias looks angry at his nonchalant attitude but she sees that he is not alone as she and peerage looked new face but they all looked at Daredevil in disgust as he is wearing a costume that mocking their race. Moon Knight sees this and smirks under his mask but he frowns as he remeber something or someone missing causing him to curse.

Moon Knight said," Shit he got away." As he nods at Punisher who reaches into his coat to pull out a smoke bomb.

Moon Knight said," Well princess I wish we could all stay and chat but we all got better stuff to do so peace out."As he gives the signal to Punishers to drop the smoke bomb.

As the bomb hits the ground the whole church is covered in smoke leaving Rias and her peerage coughing. The heroes used the distraction to leave the church and get back to the apartment.

**Brian's Apartment **

Asia is looking at the door with a worried look as she waits for Brian and his friends to come back. Issei see Asia 's worried look causing him to sigh and to walk over to her getting her attention as she looks at him,

Issei said," I know you are worried but don't worry he and his friends are probably moping the floor with those fallen angels. As he tries to ease Asia 's mood.

Asia smiled but they hear the sound of the door being opened causing Issei to pull out his handguns. As he turns around he sees to his relief it was a maskless Brian and his friends back from the mission but he notices Brian has a scowl which made Asia along with Issei concerned.

Asia said," Your back ." As she runs over to Brian and hugs him causing him to blush under.

This caused his friends to sniggered at him but they stop as they see his glare that was directed at them. Brian returns the hug and he lets Asia as he remembers that Freed got away which didn't sit right with him as Freed is a dangerous people to have unsupervised.

Brian said," Asia Freed got away and we need to train." As he looks at her shocked look but it changes to a look of determination.

Asia said," I will do it."

As they were discussing the training the One above all who is in his glowing orb form was watching them from his domain. One above all has been checking Moon Knight's progress and so far he has been getting positive results that please him.

The One Above All said," They're doing a fine job and soon they will be with the avengers but now they have their own mission."As he pulls up another image of the Avengers fighting creatures in the Fate Zero World.

**Notes: Yes this is part of my Muitverse Avengers fic and Asia will be trained by the boys. What should Asia codename be and her costume? Tune in for next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

**Kouh Academy**

Brian's old teammates along with Asia enrolled in Kouh Academy which made the duo especially Brian happy because he sees his old friends along with new friends every day but the downside the devils have been more frequently in their harassment but Sona has joined Rias.

Brian and his friends are walking the hallways with their backpacks on their backs ready to leave school, Brian looks at his old friends who are wearing the same uniform as him which made him smile.

Brian looked at DareDevil and Jeff Mudrock, a young man with red hair wearing shades from the DareDevil Netflicks series, dressed in standard uniform, holding his billy club in its cane form.

Brian sees Iron Fist or Marlin Rand, a young man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing the same uniform as Jeff, Punisher and James Empire, but James ditched the blazer since he prefers trench coats.

Brian looked over at Asia and he sees that Asia is blushing from the attention that she is receiving from the male student body but he sees the perverted looks of Issei 's former friends which caused Brian to glare at them causing them to avert their eyes somewhere else.

Asia went through some changes mentally and physically as she received training from the team in combat, intimidating tactics, parkour, weapons training, stealth training, along with defense training and finally training to understand her sacred gear.

Speaking of her sacred gear Asia was about to with the aid of her new friends to study more of its feats and she discovers that not only is she able to heal others but it gives her self healing to herself. Because of the intense training, she gained a slight tone physique but retained her feminine figure.

Asia wanted to be like her new friend and have a double life which made the group especially Brian nervous but they let Asia join to her delight. Asia wanted a codename to symbolize her and Brian gave her the name Mocking Bird since Brian could see Asia being Mocking Bird from Marvel comics.

The group was also named The Defenders after a team of the same name from Marvel comics. The Defenders were about to leave but they stopped by Kiba who had a fake smile on his face which made the group narrow their eyes.

Kiba said," Please follow me."

Brian said," Nah we think we will pass pretty boy."

Brian's friends laughed at Kiba, who scowls briefly at them, but he regains control over himself as he regains his fake smile. The team saw Rias who had the biggest smirk on her face which made the teams feel uneasy as she continued to get closer to the group.

Rias said," I, Rias of House Gremory challenges you all to match ."As she points at the team.

The team narrowed their eyes at the smirking Gremory and the team looked at each other for a moment. They turn back to Rias who still has her smirk on her face as she waits for her answers from the teams but she got confused as they smirked back.

Brian said," Hard pass."

Rias asked," What? Why?" She looked taken back along with Kiba as they watched the team turn around and walk-off.

Brian said," Not interested Red." As he and his team walked, leaving the two devils behind.

Rias and Kiba looked confused but Rias's confusion turns into anger as she scowls at the retreating backs of the heroes. Rias calms down as she remembers she has plan b and she will need Sona's aid to execute it.

30 minutes later the Defenders were on the roof of a building, all wearing their costumes, and Asia, who was wearing a costume similar to Mocking Bird's costume in 2016 with a mask as well. Defenders are looking for any clues on Father Freed since he is still at large and very dangerous.

Moon Knight said," Any sign of that psycho ?" He looks down at City with his team.

Daredevil said," Negative ." As he looks around the city for any signs of the insane pastor.

Mocking Bird said," Damn it he probably fucking skipped town."

Iron Fist sensed something with his chi and he turned around to see a portal forming which caught the attention of the rest of the Defenders as they turned around to see it was Rias along with her peerage.

Moon Knight said angrily," I knew I smelt a bitch in the air and here you are." As he crosses his arms over his chest.

The rest of the Defenders sniggered while Rias and her peerage bristled at that remark made by Moon Knight especially Rias who is scowling at Moon Knight but she regains her composer as she smirks at the Defenders.

Rias said," I challenge you all to a fight." As she points her finger at the team.

Moon Knight said," No ."

As the team was about to leave the roof they were stopped by another portal and out came Sona along with her peerage all bearing smirks on their faces making the Defenders get into their fighting stances. Sona walked forward-looking at the Defenders with a smirk on her face.

Sona said," Listen to her offer." As she crosses her arms over her chest.

Moon Knight asked," So you can get us killed like you almost did to Issei ?"

The Devils flinched as Moon Knight brought it up but they glared at him for that statement but Moon Knight along with his team glared back at them showing that they aren't afraid of the devils. MockingBird walks getting attention as she steps towards Sona, who has a confused expression.

MockingBird said," I once believed that there was good in all the other factions but... are just as bad as the Fallen Angels Evil but you hide your shit better." As she glares at the shocked Sona.

Sona's peerage along Rias and her peerage were shocked that they were accused of being evil like the Fallen Angels but their shocked expression morphed into an expression of outrage as they voiced their protest. Rias uses her power of destruction to blast the ground to get their attention.

Rias said," I will offer you a deal if you beat me and Sona." Getting the Defeneders's attention.

MoonKnight asked," What the deal Gremory ." As he crosses his arms looking at the smirking red headed Devil.

Rias said," The Deal is that if you lose against my peerage and Sona peerage then you must all become devils for me along with joining my peerage."As she smirked at the angry faces of the Defenders.

Rias said," But if you somehow win we will leave you alone."

The Defenders looked thoughtful at the deal and MoonKnight sighs as he looks at Rias, who still had her smirk on her face, making Moon Knight scowl beneath his mask and sigh one more time as he was about to give Rias his answer.

Moon Knight said," I accept."

Rias said," Good and we will fight in the school gym.''As she opens a portal to the school gym and everyone walked in the portal to the school gym.

Defenders got into their combat stances as they saw the devils in their fighting stances ready to fight. The Defenders pulled out their respective weapons as they looked to come out victorious in their fight against the persistent devil's faction.

Moon Knight said," Let go ."

The battle began as both groups fought in an all-out brawl with Moon Knight fighting Rias, who is teaming up with Sona, who are both using their respective family magic to block Moon Knights darts, making Moon Knight grit his teeth in annoyance.

Iron Fist was fighting Konkeo who has the aid of Sona's rook Tsubasa in hand to hand combat but they are currently in a stalemate as none of them are able to land a single hit on each other but Iron Fist decided not to use his Iron Fist techquine yet because he wants to see how strong the two rooks are.

Daredevil is fighting Kiba who is being assisted by Tomoe Meguri as they fight using their respective weapons in a stalemate match. Daredevil had to dodge from a slash from Kiba coming from the left along with dodging one coming from Tomoe.

Mocking Bird was fighting Akeno, who is being aided by her fellow queen Tsubaki, who is trying to wear down Mocking Bird, who is using her staves. MockingBird began to look for an opening but she had to dodge a lightning strike coming from Akeno.

Red Draco and Punishers were fighting Saji Genshirō and Ruruko Nimura two of Sona's pawn that will stop at nothing to make sure that their king comes out on top against the heroes. Red Draco along with Punisher are firing their guns at the two pawns who are dodging the bullets.

Moon Knight uses his crescent darts and launched them at Rias who is using her devil magic to create a shield to cover her and Sona from the darts making Moon Knight narrow eyes looking for any holes in the shield.

Moon Knight thought, "I need to find a way to breach that shield," as he looks for weakness in the shield, but he had to roll out of the way from the incoming water missiles made by Sona, who used her family magic.

Moon Knight sees an opening and pulls out a smoke bomb from his belt which caused the two kings to look in caution at seeing the smoke bomb in hand but they had little time to react as he threw it to the ground causing the two devil kings to be blinded.

Rias said," Damn it ." As she is trying to find Moon Knight in the smoke with Sona.

Sona said," Keep your eyes open Rias." She called out to Rias and began to look around for Moon Knight.

Moon Knight comes behind Sona and takes her causing Rias to look around for Sona while getting kicked in the face by Moon Knight. Rias was sent flying to the ground and was held at knifepoint at her throat by Moon Knight who narrowed his eyes at her.

Moon Knight said," Submit."

Rias asked," Where Sona ?" As she is concerned for her friend.

The smoke clears up showing revealing a tied and gagged Sona who is knocked out to the ground which causes Rias to gasp but glare at Moon Knight who rolled his eyes at her which makes Rias scowl in rage at him.

Moon Knight said," Don't get mad at me red she did to herself and give up … now.'" As he presses the knife deeper to Rias's neck deeper.

Rias said," You have gotten me and Sona but our peerage will avenge us ."She smirks smugly at Moon Knight, who narrowed his eyes at her.

Iron Fist along with his two adversaries are currently sweating as the stalemate continues to drag on but Iron Fist decided now was the time to use his Iron Fist techquine to end this confrontation as he smashes his fist to the ground causing it to shake, which made his two opponents stumble until they fell to the ground.

Iron Fist said," Flawless victory."

Daredevil sees he has an open as he sees his opponent's backs are turned so he grabs the two knights by the back of their head and clashes the head together making both Kiba and Tomoe fall to the ground unconscious

While the Punisher was shooting at Rurko Red Draco was fighting Saji along with exchanging words or insult to be specific as they are exchanging blows as they utter an insult to one another.

Saji said," Well wannabe you're going to be an even more pathetic devil than you are a vigilante ."As he uses his sacred gear Vritra in its Absorption Line form.

Red Draco said," Wow I hope your fighting ability is better than your shit talking.''As he shoots bullets at Saji.

Saji shoots a line at Red Draco but Red Draco rolls out of the way to fire some bullets at Saji which pierce Saji's chest causing him to wince in pain. Red Draco Jump forward to deliver a skull-crushing jumping knee to the face of Saji who fell on his back knocked out.

Red Draco said," MGM Buffet to face." As he looks down at the unconscious Saji, he turns to see that Mocking Bird, along with Punisher, have beaten their respective opponents.

Punisher said," They are weaklings ."

Mocking Bird asked," How are they supposed to protect this place ?"

Rias couldn't believe this that her peerage was lost and Moon Knight smirked underneath his mask as he saw the results of the match. He looks at Rias, who is still on the floor, held at knifepoint by Moon Knight, who is smirking underneath his mask.

Rias asked," How…How … did we lose ?" As she looks up at Moon Knight.

Moon Knight said," It simple you rely on your peerage strongpoints like a crutch rather than helping them overcome their weakness like a good leader." He sneers down at Rias, who flinches at his glare.

Rias said," But I gave them a chance at a new life ." She argued with Moon Knight, who gave a mocked laugh.

Moon Knight said," That what I am talking about you made them weak and so used to relying on their normal skillset Gremory. This is why you will lose against Riser." As he crosses his arms over his chest looking at Rias.

Moon Knight said," Let go, guys ." He called out to the rest of the team and began walking out of the gym, leaving the Devils alone to wallow in defeat.

As the Defenders finally leave out Rias shakily gets up from the floor and she looks around the gym seeing her defeated friends on the ground knocked out. She let out a stream of tears as she realized that Moon Knight made a good point about her and her peerage.

Rias thought "By Satan he is right."

Rias thought about more of what Moon Knight's words and she realized that she seems to rely on her member's strong point rather than improve their flaws. She also thought about her member's problems that held them back from improving which made her mentally slap herself in disgust.

Rias thought, "I've been worried about my future instead of my members' past." She looks down in guilt and remembers having plenty of time to help them move on, but she's been occupied with trying to get out of the marriage with Riser.

Rias falls on both of her knees and she looks at her peerage in sadness as she lets the feeling of failure take over. She covered her face to hide her face in shame as tears began to fall down her face again.

Rias thought "By my honor as a devil I will help my peerage move on and I will get my freedom from Riser." She removes her hands from her face, revealing her determined face as she begins planning a training session for her peerage.

Meanwhile, The Defenders are back on the roof looking for Father Freed or inspecting for any criminal activity but they couldn't find any sight of Freed making them slightly frustrated but they heard the police siren which brightens their mood.

Moon Knight said," Time to bust some criminal skulls."

Iron Fist asked," Why are you so violent ?"

Moon Knight said," To get the criminals to stop doing the same dumb shit again."He and his team jumped down ready to fight crime.

Moon Knight said," Defenders unite ." He shouted battle cries as they ascend on to the ground ready to fight crime.

**Notes: The Defenders have beaten the Devils in a match and Rias is finally getting a reality check. If you have any ideas for who should join the Defenders then put them in the comment section. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own my original characters.

" _**Where am I ?"**_

**MoonKnight opens his eyes to see he is in his costume and he see he is in a destroyed city of Kouh making him horrified but he see something before that made him gasp in horror as he see his teammates on the ground laying in a pool of their own blood.**

**Moon Knight see a huge shadow over him and he turns around to see a huge shadowy with red eyes that burn like the flames from hell. Moon Knight see the shadowy figure summons a blue cube but before Moon Knight could say anything he see his friends along with the world turning into dust.**

**Moon Knight yelled," NOOOOO!" As he tries to stop the shadowy figure by throwing a crescent dart but the figure disappears causing the dart to fall on to the ground.**

**Moon Knight falls to his knees and he see he start to turn into dust as well causing him to scream in rage **

Brian's eyes snapped open as he felt someone shaking him to wake up and he sees it is Asia who dressed in pajama along with his friends looking at him with a worried look on their faces as they probably hear him from her room making Brian gain a guilty expression on his face.

Brian said," Sorry guys ."As he gives his friends an apologetic look on his face,

Asia asked," What happened Bryan ?"As she looks at Brian with a concerned look on her face.

Brian lied," It nothing Asia and everything alright."As he tries to convince his friends nothing wrong.

Before Asia or the guys could say anything Rias appears in a flash barely wearing anything and she jumps on Brian causing Brian to look taken back by Rias's action. Brian sees Rias desperate look causing him to realized that Riser is coming.

Rias said," Take my virginity, Brian ."As she tries to get Brian to take her virginity.

Before Rias could go any further she was stopped by a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and silver eyes.

She has dressed in g a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. The guys along with Asia are looking at the woman with an alarmed expression on their faces.

The woman said," This is where you ran off too? Time to come home Rias."As she drags Rias off of Brian who looked relived along with Asia who had a slightly jealous look. The woman turns towards Brian along with his friends who are looking are looking confused but the woman bowed.

The woman apologized," I apologized for and we will be out of your hair.''As she and Rias vanished leaving the room the team alone.

The team all looked at each other with WTF expression on their faces after Rias tried to forced Brian to have sex with her but she was stopped by that mysterious woman who showed up out of the blue.

A couple of hours later The Defenders are currently in school heading to the occult room because they were being called down there by Rias which made the team excluding Brian both annoyed and curious as they want to know why Rias summoned them to the club room.

Brian said," Time to see what Gremory wants."As he opened the door of the club room and he sees Rias with her peerage along with some new faces.

One was is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. She is wearing a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place.

The next person was a young girl who is wearing a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange, and pink with her hair tied on the opposite side.

The next figure is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight (chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

The next female is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving a view of her breasts and cleavage.

The next female is a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across and wears a plain white mask that covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots.

The next female is a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. She is wearing a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms.

The two females are two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their left wrist. Both of their chainsaws are colored blue.

The other two females are two young girls, appearing to be in their teens. Being twins they sport similar appearances, with the major difference being Ni's red eyes and blue hair, in contrast to Li's blue eyes and red hair. Also, Ni ties her hair in a ponytail, while Li has hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. Due to them being Nekomatas before being reincarnated as Devils, both of them retained their trademark light brown cat ears with black stripes. They also wear piercings on their ears, with Li having two gold earrings on her left ear and Ni having blue colored ones on her right. Similarly, both of them have a fang sticking out of their mouths, with Ni having hers to her left, Li having hers on her right, thus mirroring each other.

The next female is a young girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid headpiece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wears light grey tights.

The next is a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposes her cleavage, with a white lace design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length finger-less gloves.

The next female is a young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes. She has tanned skin and is seen wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassiere and a silk loincloth that exposes her sides. She also wears a silver-colored tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wears include ruby orb earrings, neck rings with a blue gem, a snake-themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms. She hasnotably, has purple highlights around her eyes.

The female is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four-pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. She is wearing a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

The final female is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She is f a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protruding from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance.

The last member is what caught the team's attention as they see a is a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes dressed in a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

Rias said," You here good."As she smiles at Brian but she see Brian glare causing her to pale.

Brian said," Cut the bullshit Gremory we had a fucking deal."As he scowls at Rias causing her peerage to come to her defense while the other peerage at Brian in confusion.

The male asked arrogantly," Who are you to get angry with Riser's finance human."As he sneers at Brian causing Brian to glare at Riser making him flinch.

Brian said angerly," Shut… the… fuck… pretty boy before I rip your dick and beat to death with it."As he glares at Riser who covers his crotch in fear while his peerage along with Rias and her peerage look shocked at what Brian stated while his teammates were sniggering.

Riser said," Y-Y-You cant talked to Riser like that human."As he looked horrified at the possibility of having his manhood being ripped off by a human.

Brian said," You got a problem with that then calls 1-800 - I could give a rat ass then ."As he made his teammates along with Rias's peerage laugh while Riser and his peerage excluding the blonde hair girl who is giggling a bit.

Rias said," Thank you, Brian, for making us laugh but I brought you here for two reasons."As she calms from laughing loudly.

Rias felt all eyes on her as she takes a deep breath as she looks at the team in an apologetic way which got everyone's attention. Rias have been reflecting on the way she handles things with her peerage along with protecting her territory with Sona.

Rias said," First I would like to apologize to you and your team for trying to get you all to become devils but Issei I would like to say I am sorry for trying to get you killed so I can use you for my own agenda. As she gives the team a guilty look which shocked the team but Riser had a scowl on his face.

Riser said," My dearest Rias you don't have to give these lowly human anything bedside if one dies then so what."As he shrugged his shoulder with an arrogant smirk on along with putting an arm over Rias 's shoulder.

Som of Riser 's peerage members to nod their heads in agreement at their king's statement-making Rias along with her peerage and the team glare at the arrogant devil who was hanging off of Rias like a leech.

Brian said," For a guy who was scared of having his dick you talk a lot of shit for a guy whose mom still dresses him."As he smirks at Riser's splutter look while his team and Rias along with her peerage sniggered at Riser's look causing a few of Riser 's peerage to round upon Brian.

The Chinese Devil said," How dare you insult Riser like that."As she glares at Brian in hatred.

The Bomb queen said," You should begging on your knees for forgiveness worm."As she too glares at Brian.

Brian said," I don't get on my knees for no one especially a guy who likes he went solo from a boy band."As he smirked again at the angered look of Riser who is getting red in the face making his team along with Ris and her peerage laugh at him.

Riser said," You have made fun of Riser for the last time human and I, Riser Phenex challenge you to rating game in two weeks."As he gets everyone's attention as some of them look at Riser in shock but Brian had a scowl on his face.

Brian said," Not interested asshole and besides we have better than to worry than some wannabe bad boy who thinks he is Dwayne " The Rock" Johnson ." As he turns to leave out the door with his team following behind him.

As the team was walking out the Riser had the biggest scowl on his face but he see Asia making him gain a perverted looking grin on his face as he thought of a way to get Brian to agree to fight him.

Riser mocked," So you are a coward boy? I see your lady friend is with you and it shame that she is hanging around a coward like you."As he smirks at Brian making some of his peerage snickers at Brian.

Brian said," Asia is too good for you and I rather be a coward than a pedophile like you birdbrain."As he points at the youngest Riser's peerage member making Riser looks shocked while Rias 's peerage and the rest of the Defenders look at Riser in disgust.

Riser said," P-Pedophile? How dare you call Riser Phenex a pedophile you worm and she accepted becoming one of my members."As he gives Brian a smug grin but it falters as he see Brian's smirk.

Brian said," Not helping your case Mr. My mind telling no but my body telling yes."As he mocks Riser who gets anger at see Brian 's team laughing at him again. Brian begins to leave again with his team

Riser said," If you walk away then you disgrace your family ."As he said that he felt the wind get cold and he felt his hair stand on the back of his neck as he see Brian giving him a death stare.

The rest of The Defenders are shaking their heads at the stupidity of Riser as he took a personal subject and before anyone could blink Brian punched Riser in the face which sent Riser flying into the wall creating a dent in it.

Brian said," Never bring up my family. I accept your challenge and see you in two weeks ."As he walked out with his team leaving the devils alone.

Rias said," You idiot ."As she looks at Riser with an angry look who looks at her in confusion.

Riser asked," What did Riser do my sweet Rias?"As he tilted his head in confusion.

Rias said," You have angered the Wraith of The Moon Knight."As she said the name Riser along with his peerage paled when they heard the name Moon Knight.

Riser and excluding the blonde girl grew very afraid if that human was The Moon Knight that they been getting reports on and if the rumor is true then Moon Knight has a team of other human vigilantes that can go toe to toe with any faction member. Riser heard about how Moon Knight defeated a fallen angel without a holy weapon.

Riser thought " Shit."As he pales even further at fighting Moon Knight.

After two weeks of training, The Defenders are currently dominating the Riser 's peerage to Riser 's horror as all of his peerage members were knocked out but Ravel submitted before she could actually get involved. Riser see he is surrounded by Defenders but he notices Moon Knight is missing causing a smirk to spread on his face.

Riser asked," Where the cowardly Monn Knight?"As he tries to get a reaction from the team but he let out a yelp in pain as he felt something causing him to see sticking out of his arm was a crescent dart.

A white figure lands in front of causing Riser eyes to widen in horror as standing there was Moon Knight cracking his knuckles making them pop which put the fear in Riser. Riser wished he could be somewhere else rather be right here losing in front of his finance and her peerage.

Moon Knight goes for a hard-hitting punch to head of Riser causing Riser's head to snap to side along with spitting out blood from his mouth. Riser was grabbed by his neck and was punched again by Moon Knight making Riser fall to the floor holding his face.

Riser cried," I give ."As he waves it of signaling that he give up causing Grayfia to step in to stop the match.

Punisher said," Pussy ."As he spits on the ground in disgust at the horrible displayed by Riser.

Daredevil said," Wussy."As he down at Riser who is clutching his face.

Iron Fist said," He is a joke to fighters."As he shakes his head in disgust at Riser.

Mockingbird said," All talk and no actions."As she she smirks at Riser who is still on the ground.

Red Draco said," That was a total yawnfest."As he lets out a mock yawn.

As they were about to leave they were approached by Lady Phenex , Ravel Phenex , and Sizerch Lucifer causing the group to look at each other in confusion but they stood on guard as the three devils approached them. Sizerch stepped forward and gives them a friendly smile.

Sizerch said," The Defenders we have so much to talk about."As he looks at the group that been the source of interest to the supernatural factions.

**Notes: Here the new chapter and Rias's older brother want to talk to them but he not alone as Ravel and Lady Phenex are there with him. What could they want to talk about? What could Brian's dream mean? If you got any ideas for this story then pm your ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own my original characters.

The Defenders are currently in a victory party which was held in the underworld with the devil resident watching their every move to the teams' annoyance. The team is pissed off at Rias for getting them involved in her affairs but they are even more pissed off at her brother even more.

_**Flashback **_

" _**WHAAAAAAAAAT!"**_

_**Brian couldn't believe what this devil before him as has asked him and along with his teammates but Brian notices that he isn't the only one shocked as he see the look of surprise on his teammate's faces as they looked at one of the devil 's leader.**_

_**Sirzech said," I am asking if you all would like to join the devil faction ."As he gives The Defenders a friendly smile.**_

_**Brian said," Hard pass and we are fine working on our own."As he gives Sirzech an uninterested look on his face.**_

_**Sirzech asked," But w-w-why ?"As he looked flabbergasted to why his offer was rejected.**_

_**Red Draco said," Because of you devils are arrogant, selfish, and remorseless with humans."As he crosses his arms over his chest and gives him a glare that Sizerch flinch.**_

_**Sirzech said," That's not true Issei."As he tries to reason with Issei but he was shot in the shoulder by Issei making him cry out in pain along which gains the attention of his wife and child while the two Phenex members looked at Red Draco.**_

_**Millicas cried," DADDY!" As he looked at his father in horror along with his mother.**_

_**The other devil leaders came running over there to check on their fellow devil to see if he is alright but they see the bullet is very deep in the shoulder of Sirzech making the devil panic as they fear for their leader life and Grayifa turns to Red Draco with tears in her eyes.**_

_**Grayifa yelled," HOW COULD YOU SHOOT MY HUSBAND IN FRONT OF OUR SON!" As she looked at Red Draco in anger and confusion.**_

_**Red Draco said coldly," Your husband allowed his sister to let me so I can be a pawn so she can get out of her marriage with fried chicken bastard ."As he glares at Lady Phenex and Grayfia.**_

_**Lady Phenex yelled," HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SON!"As she walked towards Red Draco but she blocked from getting close to him as the rest of the Defenders making her take a couple of steps back.**_

_**Moon Knight said," Back …. the… fuck up, devil."As he held his blade towards Lady Phenex 's neck.**_

_**Daredevil said," You mess with one of us you mess with the whole group."As he narrowed his eyes at Lady Phenex.**_

_**Iron Fist, Punisher, and Mockingbird got closer to Lady Phenex who gained a fearful expression on her face causing Sirzerch to raise a hand up to get everyone's attention before things can escalate to something very serious.**_

_**Sirzech said weakly," Wait! I'm sure we can work things out."As he tries to stand up but he was being held up by Grayia along with the other Devils.**_

_**Moon Knight said," I have an interest in associating with your kind after your sister tries to get us killed."As he narrowed his eyes Sirzerch who looked down in shame for allowing his sister to get some people killed for her own selfish mission.**_

_**Sirzerch said," I know and I am not proud of what my sister did and I am no better but please don't let Rias's action dictate my race."As he gives the team a pleading look but he flinched as he see the team giving him a glare.**_

_**Mocking Bird said," We have seen how you run things in your territory and you all make terrible protectors ."As she gives Sirzech a steely glare which made him shiver a bit.**_

_**Punisher said," You devil think we will bend a knee to your will."As he points his guns at several of the devils causing them to get nervous.**_

_**Iron Fist said," All you supernatural look down at humans but when we start fighting back you are all scared shitless."As he lights his fist up causing Ravel to look at him in interest.**_

_**Sirzech said," It seems I can't convince and I get it but please stay for the victory party."As he gives the team a pleading look hoping that they will at least stay for the party.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Moon Knight said," Fucking Devil ."As he looks at the party seeing the devils all looking at them in curiosity making Moon Knight scowl a bit.

Moon Knight sees his teammates being swarmed by a bunch of devils who are trying to get their attention but the team wasn't having it as they are trying to avoid answering questions by them making Moon Knight chuckle nut he felt someone tap his shoulder causing him to turn to see it was Ravel Phenex.

Moon Knight asked," May I help you, Miss. Phenex ?"As he gives her a curious look.

Ravel asked," Can I talk to you and your teammates in private?" As she gives Moon Knight a pleading look.

Moon Knight sigh then he signaled his team to get their attention, causing them to walk over to where Moon Knight with a curious look but they glared at Ravel who shrank under their gaze. Moon Knight gestured for them to follow him to another room.

As they enter the room everyone see it is the meeting room for the devil lords and Ravel looked nervous seeing all eyes are on her but Ravel breath in then out as she stared at the team with newfound bravery in her eyes.

Ravel said," My name is Ravel Phenex of House Phenex and on behalf of my family I would like to apologize to you all for what my brother did to warrant your fury." As she bows towards the astonished Defenders.

Moon Knight asked," Why are you apologizing for your brother 's actions ?"As he gives the girl a confused look.

Ravel stated," My brother made us look like arrogant beings." As she looks down in shame as she recalled her brother's and her fellow devil 's disgraceful action toward the team.

Iron Fist said," We are honored that you are willing to apologize for your kind and family actions but you shouldn't have apologized for their behalf. "As he looks at Ravel who is blushing in embarrassment.

Punisher said," It not your fault that your fellow devils are pricks and can't protect their territory.''As he crosses his chest as he stares at Ravel.

Mocking Bird said," You were the first person to forfeit the match."As she gives Ravel a confused look.

Red Draco asked,'' Why did you forfeit."As he looked at Ravel with a curious look.

Ravel said," I regret doing the thing on my brother's peerage so could you let me be with you guys for a new chance."As she gives The Defenders a pleading look which threw them for a loop.

Moon Knight asked," Why do you want to join our group, Miss. Phenex ?"As he looked curious as to why a devil from a major devil family wants to join his team.

Ravel said," I looked up heroes and I never looked down at humans ."As she looked at the team giving them her truthful statement.

Red Draco asked," Any other reason why you want to join our team."As he is interested in why the devil wants to join their group.

Ravel said," I am sick of our territory being invaded by the other factions and I want to do something about it."As recalled from hearing about a group of fallen angel in the devil's territory under their noses.

The team looked at each other mentally trying to decide whether or not to allow a devil on their team but they all looked at Ravel who is waiting patiently for an answer from the group making them the group finally made their decision.

Moon Knight said," We decided to allow you to join our team, Ravel."As he gives his final decision hoping it won't bite him in the ass.

Ravel said," Thank you and you all will not regret this."As she offers the team a smile.

After three weeks of training, Ravel was ready to join the Defenders on the patrols along with searching for Father Freed who is still at large and dangerous. Ravel was trained in combat along with learning more about her family magic to scratch the surfaces.

She learned she summon fireballs that can track enemies, teleport, matter Transmutation, Energy Absorption, and she learned she can fly without the aid of her wings to her amazement. She decided her codename will be Phoenix since her clan sacred animal is a Phoenix.

Currently, the team was hunting down a group of criminal and they finally found the criminal to their hideout which is a warehouse. The team is on the roof of a building watching criminals watching the front of the warehouse that has four criminals wearing bulletproof armor holding rifles.

The team looked at their new member Ravel or Phoenix who is wearing an outfit that looked similar to Jean Grey 's red phoenix costume from the comic looking very eager to bust some criminals.

Moon Knight said," We need to take down the guards ."As he begins to plan ways to take down the guards.

Punishers walked to the edge of the roof then he takes out a Barrett M107 from over his shoulder to point it at one of the guards then he looks through the scope getting an aim at the unprotected head of the criminal finally he took shoot causing the guard to be blown back which caught the other guards' attention.

Punisher said," Time to clean house."As he pulled the trigger again and killed all the other guards.

Punisher looked back at his team giving them a thumbs up signaling them that the guards causing Moon Knight to nod his head. Moon Knight walked over to the edge of the roof to see what to do next and he sees that they need a way inside of the warehouse with being detected.

Moon Knight said," Defenders move out" As he looked over at his team.

Inside the warehouse, several criminals were standing guard while the other criminals started loading up the truck with drugs but the window at the top was shattered as The Defenders dropped down to the ground causing the criminals to get alarmed as they see the team.

'

One criminal said," Shit it them."As he called over to his comrades.

The Criminals pulled out their guns and they all began firing at the Defenders but the Phoenix uses her magic to form a shield around the whole team. The criminals run out out of bullet making Phoenix drop her shield and The Defenders all went on the offensive as they went to attack the criminals.

Punisher was fighting two criminals and Punisher saw one of the criminals throws a punch at Punisher but Punisher parried the punch and he blocks the second criminal 's punch as well then he shoots both of the criminals along with some others as well.

Iron Fist was fighting several of the criminals and he was winning with ease as he used his Iron Fist technique to send all of the criminals flying into the walls of the warehouse. Iron Fist breaths out stopping his fist from glowing.

Some of the criminals from the trucks stopped loading and joined the fight as they all came out carrying weapons running towards The Defenders. One of the criminals swung a club at Red Draco but Red Draco counter it by stopping the strike with his forearms then Red Draco hits the criminal with a hammerfist holding one of the guns which gave some space for Red Draco to kick the criminal in the chest. Red Draco puts his guns back in their holster.

Mocking Bird is fighting a criminal using her staves as she goes for a thrust to the abdomen of the criminal along with a forehand thrust to elbow leading up to the head followed by a backhand along with another forehand with the addition of torque as she pivoted with a backhand.

Daredevil blocked a left hook coming from a criminal with his forearm and Daredevil pulls the criminal 's opposite arm only to get hit with a whipping hammer fist to the face. Daredevil hit the criminal with a downward strike to the face and the criminal goes down only eat an inner forearm strike to the face from Daredevil which brought the criminal head up for Daredevil to hit the criminal 's knee with a thrust kick causing the criminal to buckle and Daredevil follows up with a rising knee strike to the head of the criminal.

Moon Knight grabs the criminal 's left wrist along stretches out the arm and gets an undertook to the other side around the back then Moon Knight lifts his hip up to flip him over. Moon Knight does an arm wrench which made the criminal cry out in pain.

Phoenix is currently bobbing and weaving the strikes coming from the criminal then she uses her fire magic to burn them to a crisp. She sees a couple of Criminals are running away from the scene and getting into their trucks causing her to send several fireballs to hit them making them explode but she misses one casing her to curse silently.

Phoneix said," Hey guys a truck got way." As she looks over her shoulder to see that the team beat their opponents.

Moon Knight said," After that truck. As he chases after the truck with his team.

Meanwhile, the truck was on the road trying to possibly shake The Defenders off but the truck wobbles out of control causing it to crash into a post. The criminals all piled out to see what caused the truck to crash into the post and they all see there was a hole in one of the tires.

One of the criminals asked," Where the fuck did the hole come from?"As he looks over his comrades for answers.

Before any of the criminals could respond they hear footsteps causing them to turn around to see the silhouette of a woman leaning against the wall of a building making them look confused at her appearance.

The woman said," Hello boys ." As she greets the criminals with a friendly wave.

A couple of minutes later The Defenders show up to see that the criminal was all dead on the ground and they all wonder who beat them to the punch but they all hear feminine laughing coming from the top of the truck and they see jump down before them was a female.

The female was a red-haired woman with green eyes dressed in a uniform became black with gray webbing, and a red hourglass over her stomach. It also features a Widow's Bite, a utility belt, and two thigh holsters. She is looking at the group with a smirk on her face.

The female said," Hello Defenders."As she crosses her arms over her chest.

Moon Knight asked," Who are you ?"As he looked at the woman with narrowed eyes.

The Woman said," My name is Natalie Wilson and I am the Black Widow."As she gives the team a smirk.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and Black Widow is in the story along with Ravel as Phoenix. Soon The Defenders will get new members and they will soon be joined by the Avengers.**


	9. Chapter 9 Holy Sword Arc

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

Brian asked," So let me get this straight you came from a world where there is Sorcerer Supreme called Archmage and Blade running around?" As he looked at Black Widow who was sitting on the couch looking at the team with a smirk.

Black Widow said," Yes and they are interesting to work with ." As she begins reminiscing about her time working with the two warriors.

Ravel asked," Wait a minute. You guys including Brian are from another world?" As she looked at Brian and his oldest friends. She saw they nodded their head answering her question causing Ravel 's jaw to drop.

Ravel said," Incredible! But what a Blade and Archmage ?"As she at Black Widow with a questionable look on her face.

Black Widow said," Call my Natale or Nat and Blade is a dhampir and Archmage is like my world Doctor Strange who is the Sorcerer Supreme."

Ravel said,'' A dhampir interesting but tell me about this Sorcerer Supreme.``As she wanted to know more about the title.

Natalie said," A Sorcerer Supreme or Sorceress Supreme is a title granted to the practitioner of the mystic or magic arts who has greater skills than all others or commands a greater portion of the ambient magical energies than any other organism on a given world or dimension."As she smirks at Ravel who looked awe at the title

Ravel said," All that power for one human."As she thought about her fellow being jealous at the thought of a human holding that type of power.

Brian asked," What are your intentions in this world, Natalie ?" As he crosses his arms over his chest as he looked at Black Widow.

Black Widow said," I want to join your team."As she smirks at the team who narrowed her eyes.

A couple of days later the team along with their new member Natalie Wilson who is dressed in a school uniform are walking with the team in the hallway dressed in their school uniform towards the club room since they were summoned by Kiba under the orders of Rias.

Brian said," Defenders be on your guard."As he looked over his teammates who nodded their heads in agreement as they walked inside of the club room. 

The Defenders see Rias and the rest of her peerage with Sona along with her peerage there looking at the team who are on guard as they all enter the club room. The Devils are looking at them with suspicion in their eyes which was mirrored by the Defenders.

Rias said," It comes to my attention you have a new member in your group and I want to know her intentions."As she narrowed her eyes at Natale who raised an eyebrow at Rias.

Natalie said," From what I heard from Brian you are terrible protectors and you let fallen angels breach your territory not once but twice under your own noses." She was disgusted that Rias let few enemies breach her turf.

Rias flinched and before she or the Defenders could say anything The Defenders all headed to the door leaving the devils speechless while Rias sigh in frustration at how she messed up again with the team and she remembered being in the meeting with the devil leaders with Sona about the failures of reporting the fallen angels. She recalled the meeting as intense as they were both scolded like children.

_**Flashback **_

_**In the underworld, Rias and Sona were in a meeting with The Four Great Satans in the meeting room with The Four Great Satans in their seats looking at the standing forms of Rias and Sona who have a guilty expression on both their faces with stony looks on The Four Great Satans.**_

_**Ajuka Beelzebub asked," Rias of House Gremory and Sona of House Sitri do you admit to allowing the fallen angels of breaching Kouh not once but twice." He narrowed his eyes at the two heiresses standing in front of him and his fellow Satans.**_

_**Rias said," Yes Lord Beelzebub but they were taken care of by The Defenders."As she looks down in shame as she couldn't look at her leaders or more importantly her brother Sirzechs who is sending her disappointing looks.**_

_**The Four Great Satans gained an interesting look as they are very interested in the human vigilante group who has been gaining the attention of other supernatural factions for their skills and unique abilities. They recently heard that The Defenders battled and defeated Riser Phenex 's Peerage.**_

_**Speaking of Riser he canceled his marriage with Rias Gremory to shock and happiness of Rias who was relieved that she didn't need to marry Riser anymore. They learned the team got two new members in the form of Ravel Phenex who is going by Phoenix but the other member Black Widow is just like the founding members whose background is hidden from the devils. **_

_**Sizerchs wanted to get them as an alliance with The Defenders but he remembered being chewed out by Brian or Moon Knight about nothing being their attack dog which made Sizerch back off. Sizerch figures it's for the best they leave The Defenders alone before they decide to join other factions.**_

_**Falbium Asmodeus said," The Defenders interesting."As he strokes his chin in intrigue as he thought about the team. He was the most interested in the team because they are well trained and their abilities have gained his interest but like the rest of his fellow Satans he doesn't fully know anything about The Defenders.**_

_**He knows about Issei, Asia because they have sacred gears. Ravel because she is related to the Phenex clan but the others he is clueless about them. He wanted them to be part of his military in the underworld but they turned it down.**_

_**Serafall Leviathan said," Sona and Rias we need you to get info on The Defenders founding members."As she wanted to know more about the founding members to see if they are good or bad guys.**_

_**The two heiress gasps in shock and they looked at each other because they are in deep water with the team especially Rias as she tried to control them on many occasions as she has gotten in contact with them. Sona wanted to leave them alone because one bad move will jeopardize their existence.**_

_**Sona said," But Lady Leviathan they say they aren't a threat to us or the other factions."As she tries to argue with her older and childish sister but she sees the stern look on her sister's face.**_

_**Sizerch said," I know but we need to be sure that we can trust them to remain neutral so I want you to find out about Black Widow along with the founding members." As he didn't want to do but his people's paranoia is growing about a bunch of humans who can go toe to toe with supernaturals and on top that they don't answer to on one.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Rias thought " This is going to bite us on the ass ."As she takes a seat on the couch holding her forehead.

Meanwhile, The Defenders walking around town ready to go home until they stopped as they see two female figures walking. Issei's eyes widened when he saw one of the females walking which made Brian frown as he recognized the two females.

One female is a beautiful young woman with violet eyes. She has long chestnut hair that is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy dressed in af a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. On her arm was a string that made Brian narrowed his eyes at it.

The second girl is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes dressed in a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

Issei said," Irina."As he looked at the newly named Irina who heard her name being called and she saw Issei causing her to gasp in surprise.

Irina said," Issei ."As he runs at Issei and she hugs him tightly which Issei returned back.

The girl asked," Irina who is this ."As she looked at the hugging childhood friends in confusion but she saw Asia making her narrow her eyes in anger and disgust.

The girl said," You!"As she points at Asia who jumped back in shock at the sudden change in emotion.

Irina asked," Xenovia what's wrong?"As she stops hugging and she sees Asia causing her to glare at Asia.

Brian said," Is there anything wrong here? Asia is a friend and whatever problems are with Asia are null and void." As he crosses his arms over his chest and he narrowed his eyes at the female duo.

Xenovia said," Your friend here Asia Argento is a witch.''She pointed to Asia who looked down sadly at being reminded of her past.

Brian scowled and walked over to them until he felt Excalibur vibrate in his backpack making him realize that another piece of Excalibur is near. Brian sees Irina 's string vibrate causing Irina to look down to see her is vibrating.

Irina/Brian thought," A piece of Excalibur is near." The two wielders looked at each other. Irina was shocked that a piece of the holy sword was in the grasp of The Witches' friends. She sees Issei as apparently a friend of the Witches 's friend to shock and disappointment.

Irina said,'' I expected better of Issei. You civilians surrender your piece of the holy sword and I will let you along with your friends including the witch go."She sneered at Asia who looked like she wanted to burst into tears.

Brian said," Go fuck yourself, you self righteous bitches."As he flips off the two girls causing them to bristle in anger. Brian was about to say more but Asia stepped forward to the shock of her friends.

Asia said," You can judge me all you want but I could care less about the opinions of a bunch of extremists like you two."As she scowls at the duo who looked offended by being called an extremist.

Xenoiva said,'' How dare you call us extremists. We proudly serve our Lord." As she looked angry at the remark by Asia. She didn't see Ravel flinch in pain.

Jeff said," A lord who will call picking family and friends over him a sin? If that isn't extremist then burns us." As he walked over to Asia 's side which made the rest of the team walk over to Asia side.

Irina said," How dare you insult us and our lord."As she is red in the face at her lord is being insulted. She didn't notice that Ravel flinches in pain.

James said," You don't even know if he is alive or not."As he gets a smirk on his face as he sees the duo is getting very angry.

Xenoiva said," You have crossed the line civilian."As she was ready to attack James.

Marlin said," How bout this? If you can answer our question and if you can provide a good answer we will surrender our piece." He smirks at the duo and he crosses his arms over his chest. His smirk got bigger as he saw the two girls nod their head smirk on their faces.

Issei asked," If there was a God then why didn't help prevent the Holocaust, racism, poverty, pointless wars from happening?"As he wanted to see if his old friend could provide an answer, he saw that Irina and Xeniova were trying to come up with answers. He sees Ravel is flinching in pain, making him send a quick apologetic look towards her.

Brian said," Typical religious extremist you shove your teaching down our throat and berate us for nothing believing in a being that doesn't give a single fuck about human life but now we question you have no answers ."As he shakes his head in disgust at the two girls who flinches back in fear after hearing the verbal dressed down.

Natalie said," You judge Asia and you judge us all." After hearing Asia's backstory she bonded with Asia along with Ravel becoming Asia surrogate sisters. Natalie knows what it's like to be alone because in her old world she was an orphan who had nothing but her name along with the clothes on her back.

Ravel said," Me being a devil but I can show more compassion than you humans towards Asia." As she scowls at the two females who gained a shocked look but it morphs into a disgusted look as they stare at Ravel in hatred.

Irina said," Filthy Devil ." She moved towards Ravel but she was stopped by Issei who pointed his guns at her abdomen to Irina's shock.

Issei said," You fuck with her you fuck with all of us."As he gives Irina a massive scowl as he pointed the gun at the abdomen of his childhood friend.

Little did they know in another realm that was a barren wasteland with a throne and sitting on a stone throne was a tall dark silhouette that looks like Onslaught but the shadow hidden his appearance revealing his red eyes as he stares at the image of The Defenders.

The figure hears the sound of a door being open causing him to move his eyes away from the screen to see a male figure with long black hair wearing a retractable mask and he is dressed in a silver suit with black lining and boots with gold belt and collar with a black cape. The figure walks towards the throne and he bows towards the figure sitting on the throne.

The shadowy figure said," Ah General Warpath you here. I need you to do me a favor."As he looked at his general.

Warpath asked," What do you ask of me, my lord."As he kept bowing towards his master.

The shadowy figure said," I want you to go to the world where the Christian God is dead along with The Devil."As points to the image of The Defenders making Warpath grin under his mask.

Warpath said," Yes my lord. But what will I be retrieving? As he looked up at his red eyes for an answer to his mission for his lord.

The Shadowy Figure said," I want you to gather all the pieces of the sword Excalibur for me."As he shows images of the pieces of Excaliburs.

Warpath asked," Yes my lord but what about The Avengers?" As he recalled his lord telling him about the Avengers who are currently traveling the multiverse.

The Shadowy Figure said," Forget about the Avenger and besides they are dealing with Frost. Think of this mission of congratulations on successfully conquering three other universes along with destroying them. As he made Warpath beam with pride under his mask.

Warpath said," Thank you my lord and I will not fail you."As he gets to leave but he turns around to look his lord.

Warpath asked," Shall I gather my army ?" As he looked at his lord but he see his lord give him a nod.

The Shadowy figure said," Kill as much as your heart demands and if The Defenders get your way then kill them."As he summons a portal for Warpath to walk through.

**Notes: Here is a new villan and if you can come up with an army for Warpath then PM their descriptions along with names. What should Waprath backstory be and what should his race be( like a demigod, celestial). We enter the Holy sword arc and Warpath has entered the Arc. What should Waprath alias be?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

In the park near the school, The Defenders along with the two girls are on the grass but Brian and Issei were on the grass staring at the two girls while the rest of the Defenders are on the sidelines. The two girls have on a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents.

Irina said," Here the deal if you win I will surrender my piece of Excalibur to you but if we win you will give up your sword."As she smirks at the two male Defenders in front of her in the park.

Brian said," Works for me."As he reaches for his sword Excalibur Blessing from his backpack and he throws his back to the side of the grass.

Issei said," Sacred Gear."As he summons his sacred gear on his arm.

The two girls throw off their cloaks revealing their Church attire underneath it along with their respective weapons. Xenoiva 's weapon is s a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

Irina 's weapon is what caught The Defender's attention as it is a Katana with a round gold guard and a long enough grip making it a two-handed blade. Brian knew what it is from a mile away and it is Excalibur Mimic.

Irina said," So that Excalibur Blessing. The Church is going to be happy that I found another piece of Excalibur.''She looked at Brian's sword in his hand in awe with a smirk on her face.

Brian said," Don't get cocky Miss self-proclaimed victor ."As he lets a smirk spread across his faces as he saw Irina scowl in anger making Xenivoa chuckle lightly but frowns.

The two sides dashed at each other while the team looked on as their teammates charged at the two members of the church. Irina went towards Issei while her partner Xeniova towards Brian with her sword ready as she charges at Brian.

Irina runs at Issei with her sword but Issei's gem gauntlet glows and places the gauntlet hand in front of him causing a red circular disk that appeared in front of the gauntlet. Irina slashed at it causing sparks to fly off the shield. The Defender looked shocked at Issei's shield along with the two girls.

Jeff said," He made a shield."As he looked at Issei 's shield in awe.

James said," Incredible."As he looked impressed at it along with letting out a whistle.

Marlin said," Amazing ."As he nodded his head at his teammate's weapon.

Asia asked," How did he create a weapon like that?" As she looked at the shield in wonder as it held the sword in place.

Natale said," It almost similar to Captain America's shield."As she looked at the shield with her teammates.

Ravel said," I never seen anything like that."As she looked at the shield with interest.

Issei smirked as he thought about how got the idea for his shield but he must thank his teammates from other worlds for telling him about the heroes along with their weapons. He decided to meet with the dragon to discuss creating weapons similar to the heroes.

Xenivoa and Brian were locked in an intense sword fight as Xenivoa went for multiple thrusts but Brian parried all of them. Xenivoa went to stab her blade in the ground but it wa blocked by Brian 's Excalibur blessing and he seeps her legs causing her to fall on her back.

Xeniova looks up only to see the blade of Exluiclaur Blessing pointed at her neck and she looks up at Brian who narrowed his eyes at her causing her to shiver in fear. She sees her sword is nearby but Brian kicks it away from her making her gulp in fear.

Brian said," Submit."As he presses his sword to the throat of Xeniova.

Back with Issei who is defending against Irina's strikes with his shield and he summons one of his guns to fire a shot at Irina but Irina slices the bullet in half. Irina tries to slash at Issei but he brings up his shield.

Issei asked," You know what this reminds me of Irina?"As he defends against the strikes from Irina with a smirk on his face.

Irina said," The times we used to play fight."As she remembered the times where she and Issei would play fight when they were younger. She goes for a diagonal slash but it was blocked the shield of Issei.

Issei said," Yes. Why did you leave Kuoh Irina? We were friends and you are with the church."As he wanted to know why his childhood friend left.

Irina said," The church called my family back for my training Issei."As she sighs as she had to leave behind her friend while she went to go train at the church. She tries to slash at Issei again but Issei blocks with his shield.

Issei aims his gun at Irina 's left foot and fired at causing Irina to slices the bullet in half then she charges at Issei who had his shield up and ready to block but before Irina could attack Rias along with her peerage showed up in the middle of the grass looking urgent.

Rias said," Stop fighting."As she looked at the fighters.

Brian asked," What is it now Gremory ?" As he still held the blade towards Xenvioa 's neck while he looked at Rias who now have a glare.

Rias said," You are fighting members of the church." As she points to the girl's outfits trying to get the two Defenders members to see reason. Rias paled as she saw Irina having one of Excalibur in Irina's hand making her turn towards Kiba to see he is shaking violently making her even paler.

Kiba said," Th-That sword is Excalibur ."As his hair shadows his face until he activates his sacred gear Sword Birth. The swords appeared before causing the rest of Rias peerage to panic while The Defenders got in his way making Kiba grit his teeth.

Kiba said," Get… out … of … my… way."As he grabs one of his swords but The Defenders wouldn't budge making him scowl.

Rias ordered," Kiba stand down."As she gives her knight a stern look causing Kiba to look back in disbelief then he scowls but he deactivates his sacred gear causing his swords to vanish.

Rias said," Defenders we need to and it about the Holy swords."As got the team's attention along with the two girl's attentions as they perked up at the mention of the swords.

A few minutes later everyone in the clubroom with Rias's peerage and they are looking at the heiress of Gremory family waiting for her to tell them about the Holy swords. Kiba who hair is covering his face is calm on the outside but on the inside, he is seething in rage.

Rias said,'' I received words that Kokabiel the fallen angel has stolen holy swords from the church.''She see her peerage horrified look with Ravel who is equally fearful. Asia shivered at thought of a fallen angel having multiple holy swords.

Kiba said," What are we waiting for? Let stop Kokabiel and destroy those swords."As he gets up from his seat with anger look.

Rias said," Kiba sit down … now."As she gives Kiba a stern look along with pointing to his seat making Kiba growl.

Kiba tried to walk to the door but he punched by Issei gauntlet covered fist causing him to slump to the ground unconscious. Everyone stared at Issei who rolled eyes at Kiba and he glares at Kiba then he went to pick Kiba up. He put Kiba back on his seat and he see everyone is looking at him.

Issei muttered," Damn emo pretty boy."As he went back to his seat and he see his teammates are chuckling in amusement.

Rias said," As I was saying he stolen the holy swords and he is very dangerous."As she shudders at thought of the fallen angel using one of the holy swords against her people.

Irina said," Intresting but we got a mission to do and we will retrieve the holy swords from the fallen angel so don't interfere devils.''As she and her partners get up from their seats and they headed out the door of the clubroom leaving Rias along with her peerage and The Defenders.

Rias said," Defenders I ask you to stay out of this ."As she gives the team a pleading look but the team shook their heads no making her sigh.

Brian said," Gremory Kokabiel has three fragments of Excalibur and he is a threat to the humans. We can't allow this menace linger around here and you may be terrible protectors but we arent going to allow this to happen Gremory." As he stands up from his seat along with his teammates.

The next day The Defenders along with the two exorcists are looking at Kokabiel 's base with narrowed eyes as well as the determination of stopping Kokabiel from starting another war with the factions. The reason why the two exorcists are working with the team because well it a funny story.

_**Flashback**_

_**Irina and Xeniova were on the street begging for money due to Irina having already spent all their wages which made Xeniova facepalm in annoyance. So far they got a couple of yen from some charitable people.**_

_**Xeniova said," I can't believe you spent all our wages, Irina."As she looked at Irina with an angry scowl on her face she see Irina holding her hands up in defense. She along Irina hear footsteps causing them to turn around to see it was Brian with Issei and Asia.**_

_**Xeniova said," What do you want witch sympathizer?"As she crosses her arms as she gives the trio a look of disgust.**_

_**Brian said," Calm down Xenia we just here to talk."As he gives Xeniova and Irina a sour look.**_

_**Xeniova asked," What there to talk about ?"As she wanted the trio to leave her and Irina alone.**_

_**Brian said," We can help you with stopping Kokabiel along with getting the other fragments."As he waits for Xeniova and Irina to give their answer but he frowns when they both laughs at him making Issei and Asia scowl.**_

_**Brian asked," You done ?"As he was tempted to leave them alone on the streets begging for money but he was begged by Issei to get Irina along with Xeniova on their side.**_

_**Xeniova said," No."As she continued laughing at Brian along with Irina but now they are both calming down.**_

_**Irina said," Now we are. We are trained members of the church and you along with your friends nothing but a bunch civilian excluding the devil along with the witch." As she smirks at the trio.**_

_**Xeniova said," Yeah you and Issei over have two supernatural weapons but other than that you guys wouldn't last long against Kokabiel."As she smirks smugly at the trio.**_

_**Brian asked," Have you heard of The Defenders ?"He smirks as he see the two looks of interest making him smirk as he begins to tell the exorcist about him and his teammates.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Irina thought" I can't believe that Issei is apart of The Defenders."As she looked at Issei or Red Draco as he is wearing his suit as he monitors the surroundings of the base.

Their leader Micheal told them about a group of humans who fight crimes in the human world but also fight supernatural creatures which made him both happy and curious about them but he drops the matter as he is worried about maintaining peace in heaven. But they are shocked that they are working with them but they are shocked that Asia is a member of the team.

Xeniova said," I can't believe you would dressed like a Devil Murdock."As she looked at Daredevil's costume in disgust.

Daredevil said," You can't join any miss stripper."As he looked at Xeoniova 's outfit making her sputter in shock and anger.

Asia said," As much as I like hearing Daredevil making fun of Xeniova 's outfit we need to focus on the objective."As she holds back a chuckle of seeing Xeniova being angry.

Moon Knight said," We need to break into teams ."As he begins to form the pairs.

Moon Knight said," Daredevil your with Black Widow and Punisher."As he see three nodded their heads in approval.

Moon Knight said," Phoenix you are with Iron Fist and Irina."As the trio reluctantly nodded their heads.

Moon Knight said," Red Draco, Mocking Bird, Xeniova you are with me." As Red Draco and Mocking Bird nodded but Xeniova looked angry.

Xeniova asked," Why do I have to team up with the witch?"As she points towards Asia who has a scowl on her face.

Moon Knight said," Unless you want to go in alone then shut up bitch. For someone who is taught how to forgive and accept another person, you are being very prejudiced."As he said the word prejudice with venom making Xeniova and Irina flinch.

The teams went their separate ways and inside of the base Freed Sellzen was holding a sword is shaped like a long Kris, the blade appears wide with a diamond-shaped gap through it and spikes on both edges. This is Excalibur Rapidly one of the three fragments that were stolen from the church.

Freed said," Soon we will have all the other swords fragments."As he looked at the sword with a crazed look in his eyes. Freed let out a cry in pain as he was hit from behind by something that sticks in his back.

Freed yelled," WHO FUCKING HIT ME! COME OUT, COWARDS!"As he turns around only to get kicked in the face by a white boot from Moon Knight.

Moon Knight growled," Freed we meet again."As he narrowed his eyes at the deranged Exorcist.

Freed said," You costume-wearing bastard and I see you are alone which works for me."As he readies his sword but he felt something pierce his back causing him to turn around to see it, was Irina, with Mimic stabbed in his back.

Irina said," Surrender the fragments or else."As she narrowed her eyes at Freed who just laughed off the pain. Freed wrenches the sword out of his back then he backhands Irina sending her crashing into the wall.

Freed laughs evilly as he held Exclauibur Mimic in his hands but he didn't see the rest of the team coming out of their hiding spot surrounding him. Freed stops laughing and he growls some of the familar members but he gave leach look towards three members of the team along with Xenoiva.

Freed said," After I kill you costume-wearing freaks I am going to have fun with your ladies' friends."As he sticks his tongue out of his mouth making the team look disgusted at what the excorsit is implying.

A new figure enters the scene and the form was a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair, a mustache, black eyes, who wore a priest outfit. He was carrying three things in his hand that made the team along with the two excortist looks in shock and horror.

In the man hand was two swords but not just any two swords it was Excalibur Nightmare and transparency making the Defender and the two exorcists narrowed their eyes. Excalibur blessing begins to glow making everyone snap their gaze at the sword as it glows.

Excalibur Blessing floats in the air causing the other fragments to glow as well along with float with Exclauibur blessing making everyone curious to see what going to happen. The spirit of Excalibur's blessing appeared in the form of a blue orb.

The orb said," I am Excalibur and I will not allow the fragments to be used for evil any longer." As the fragments begin to fuse together creating a blinding light that blinded everyone.

The light vanishes and Moon Knight felt something was in his hand making him look at his hand to see it was a sword that looked like Makai Knight Garo 's sword. Moon Knight 's teammates and the two exorcists look at the blade in awe while the two enemies look at the sword in angry.

Freed said," You stole my swords you white costume-wearing batards."As he reaches for his sword-light but he was shot in the head by Punisher who held a Glock in his hand that has smoke coming out of the barrel.

Punisher said," Shut the fuck up you freak of nature."As he watches as Freed falls to the floor dead with a hole in his head.

The old man dressed in a priest looked terrified and he tried to run away but he was shot in the legs by Red Draco. Everyone surrounded the old man and they all glared at the old man making him gulp in fear.

Moon Knight said," Talk."As he glared at the old man.

The old man asked," What do you want to know ?" As he wanted to live and get out of here before they kill him.

Irina said," Normally we would ask for a name but we know who you are Valper Galilei."As she looked down at the old man whose eyes widened in shock.

Moon Knight demanded," Tell us your involvement with the fallen angel."As he points the sword blade at Valper's throat.

Valper gulped and he begins telling about his involvement with Kokabiel but he also told them about his own little experiment called the "Holy Sword Project which where they experimented on children which made the whole team disgusted but everyone excluding Moon Knight frozen when they heard the name of Kib Yuuto being mention as one of the victims.

Valper said, Micheal more human than me ."As he shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

Moon Knight said," Tell us where is Kokabiel."As he presses the bade deeply in the throat of Valper making the old man flinch.

Valper said," He is going to Kuoh Academy to take out the Gremory heiress along with the Sitri 's heiress. As he touches his throat trying to loosen the blade pressure.

Irina asked," Why is he going to kill them ?" As she wanted as well everybody else except Moon knight who knows why Kokabiel would kill the heiress.

Valper said," To stop another war with the factions."As he hopes the answer satisfied the team and Moon Knight removes blade making Valper sigh in relief but he was shot in the head by Red Draco. The old man falls flat on his back looking up with a lifeless gaze with the bullet hole in his head.

Meanwhile back at the academy Rias and her peerage are currently in a battle against a young man with long black hair and red eyes, and unlike other Fallen Angels, Kokabiel has pointy ears. He is dressed in a black robe with detailed accessories and he has five pairs of black wings.

This is Kokabiel one of the co-founders of Grigori and he is here to kill Rias along with Sona to start another war with The Three Factions. He looks down to see that the Gremory heiress and her peerage are on their last legs making him smirk evilly.

Kokabiel said," I expected more from the younger sister of one four satan and the heiress of The Gremroy clan. As he looked down at the peerage with a mocking look and he begins to conjure multiple light spears.

" HEY FREAKSHOW!"

Kokabiel and the peerage turned around to see The Defenders along with the two exorcists glaring at Kokabiel making him chuckle in amusement as he see the teams while Rias along with her peerage looked at the team with a shocked expression on their faces.

Kokabiel said," So The Defenders are here? WOnderful and I hope you put up more of a challenge then this pitiful excuse of a devil."As he pointed at Rias and her peerage who scowled at the remark made by Kokabiel.

Moon Knight said," As much as I hate to say this but we will assist Gremory in dealing with you."As he scowls as he see Rias and her peerage perked up at what Moon Knight said. Moon Knight and his team along with Xeniova and Irina went over to where Rias and her peerage are at.

Moon Knight said," Hey Yuuto I have some good news ." As he looked at the knight of the Gremory 's peerage who raised an eyebrow in interest.

Red Draco said," Valper Gaittei is dead."As he smirks under his helmet as he saw Kiba's eyes widened in shock but Red Draco see Kiba scowls at the team.

Kiba said," You took my only chance at revenge." Kiba was about to attack the team but he see the spirts of his friends surrounding then they begin to form into a sword. The Sword of Betrayer.

Kiba looks at the sword in awe and he felt the light from his friends infused with his balance breaker sword birth. He looks at them and the exorcists with a grateful look on his face but he gets serious as he see Kokibael lands to the ground.

Kokabiel said," I see you managed to get my fragments and merged them with your fragment Moon Knight."As he looked at Moon Knight's sword with a smirk on his face and he looks The Defnfers who has the two excorsit along with Rias's peerage all scowling at him.

**( Not gonna die by - Skillet)**

Moon Knight said," Defender… unite ."As they all charges at Kokabiel who just stood with a smirk on his face.

Kokabiel fights off against Xeniova and Kiba who are both using their swords to slash at but their blades are being blocked by the light sword made Kokabiel but he wasn't prepared for the lighting strike from Akeno from above or the bullets coming from The punishers and Red Draco.

Kokabiel said," Ah you will pay for that humans ."As he is slightly damaged to his left side and before he could attack he was hit by Rias and Phoenix 's respected family magic. He was blown away from the impact and he lands at the feet of Mockingbird, Irina, Black Widow, and Punishers.

The heroes pulled out guns making Kokabiel look in fear but he covers himself with his wings which turned into steel making the bullets bounce off his making the shooter frustrated causing the fallen angel to let out a mocking laugh. Iron Fist charges at the fallen angel with his glowing fist with Konkeo who

The two fists shattered the steel wings causing a shockwave to send Kokbabiel stumbling back leaving his back is exposed. Daredevil goes for a two punch to the face of Kokabiel making spit fly out of Kokabiel's mouth. Moon Knight see an opening and charges at Kokaibel 's back.

Moon Knight takes his blade and stabbed it through Kokaibel 's back making the fallen angel gasp in shock and pain along with blood coming out of his mouth. Kokaibel falls to his knees and Moon Knight pulls the blade out from the back along with watching Kokaibel fall to his knees holding his chest.

Kokaibel asked," How did I lose you to likes you ?"As he stares up at Moon Knight who is looking down at him with his fellow Defender along with his temporary allies.

Before Moon Knight could respond a dark portal opens up behind and out of the portal was Warpath who gained the attention everyone along with a hidden person was secretly watching the battle with interest but they were happy when Kokaibel got stabbed in the back making their job easier but they saw new player enter.

They thought " This got to be intresting."As they watch the figure who walked out of the portal and they are curious about which faction he came from.

Warpath said," Thank you for softening him up for me mortals."As he grabbed Kokibalel by the neck tightly making Kokabiel wince in pain. The hidden person decided its time to come out to retrieve Kokaibel.

Moon Knight asked," Who are you and what are your intentions?" He is getting a sinking feeling from the being holding Kokabiel by the neck and he looks at his comrades to see that he isn't the only one as they are narrowing his eyes at the being.

" I want to know as well."

Everyone looked for the source of the voice until they saw a figure walking towards the being and they saw a handsome young man with dark silver hair dressed in a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

Warpath said," Ah Vali Lucifer descendant of the true Lucifer."He sounded intrigued that a descendant of the original devil is here but he didn't see some of the heroes excluding Brian eyes widened in surprise.

Vali said," So you know intresting but I can't leave without Kokabiel ." As he pointed to the downed rogue fallen angel because he was ordered by Azazel to retrieve Kokabiel to face punishment for his treason.

Warpath said," You can have what left of him when I am done.'' As he crosses his arms arrogantly at Vali making Vali scowl at him.

Vali said," Bastard."As a pair of white Dragon wings on his back making some spectator especially Red Draco jaw drop. Vali flies at Warpath and Warpath grabs him by neck holding him in place to everyone shock.

Warpath said," Time to teach you some manner bitch boy."As he caused Vali to scowl at being called bitch boy. Warpath then summons a sword out of thin and it made everyone narrowed their eyes at it.

The sword looks like Excalibur Morgan from The Fate series and it had a dark aura around it making everyone feel uneased. Warpath stabs his sword in the left wing of Vali causing Vali to let out a scream in pain and everyone else notices that his sacred gear in disappearing until it completely vanishes.

Warpath said," Now time to put you out, boy." Warpath releases dark energy the engulf Vali causing him to scream in pain. Warpath watches as the energy renders Vali unconscious and Warpath drops Vali like a sack of potatoes.

Kiba dashes with his new sword Betrayer aimed at Warpath 's chest and was about drive the sword through but one slash from Warpath 's sword shattered Betrayer to million pieces causing the spirits of Kiba's friends to scream in pain. Warpath punches Kiba hard which sent him flying and crashing to the ground.

Warpath see that Kokibel is trying to crawl away causing Warpath teleport in front of him making the fallen angel look up at him in fear. Warpath takes his sword and quickly chops the head of Kokiebeilel off allowing the head to roll off the shoulder making some of the devils along with the two exorcist puke.

Warpath said," See this kiddie? I am beyond your level and I want the fragments of the sword for my lord. I will not fail him."As he growled at the team and the devils.

Moon Knight asked," Who are you ?"As he looked at the being hoping to get an answer this time.

Warpath said," My name is Warpath and If I don't get what I want I will declare war on this Universe. So, Brian Johnson of Earth 83, I will and along with your team time to think but when time runs out… well, let just say I will go on a warpath."As he made a little joke that he found funny enough to chuckle. Warpath summons a portal and he walks through it.

Rias said, " You got some explaining to do Defenders."As she gives the team a stern look.

**Notes: Warpath killed Kokabiel and he revealed the truth in front of from Dxd should join The Defenders? Who should Irina and Xeniove become if they joined The Defenders?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**_

_**Flashback **_

_**Warpath see that Kokibel is trying to crawl away causing Warpath teleport in front of him making the fallen angel look up at him in fear. Warpath takes his sword and quickly chops the head of Kokiebeilel off allowing the head to roll off the shoulder making some of the devils along with the two exorcist puke.**_

_**Warpath said," See this kiddie? I am beyond your level and I want the fragments of the sword for my lord. I will not fail him."As he growled at the team and the devils.**_

_**Moon Knight asked," Who are you ?"As he looked at the being hoping to get an answer this time.**_

_**Warpath said," My name is Warpath and If I don't get what I want I will declare war on this Universe. So, Brian Johnson of Earth 83, I will and along with your team time to think but when time runs out… well, let just say I will go on a warpath."As he made a little joke that he found funny enough to chuckle. Warpath summons a portal and he walks through it.**_

_**Rias said, " You got some explaining to do Defenders."As she gives the team a stern look.**_

_**Flashback over**_

The Defenders are sitting in the Occult room with Rias along with her peerage and the two exorcists looking at the team.

Rias demanded," I want answers Defenders and I want them … now."As she glowered down at the team.

Moon Knight asked," What do you want to know Gremory ?"As he leaned back in his seat.

Rias said," Background … now."As she crosses her arms with narrowed eyes at Moon Knight who sighs then takes off his mask.

Moon Knight said," Well Gremory its a long story."As he looks at Rias with a tired look.

Meanwhile, in the underworld, the three factions leaders are currently fighting tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes. She wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

This is Katerea Leviathan one of the three leaders of the Old Satan Faction and she is here to kill two of the current Great Satans but Azazel leader of the fallen angel factions is helping the two against Katerea.

Katerea declared," Once you all are dead I will bring chaos to the world." As she let maniacal laughter. Her laughter then transforms into a gagging sound as she looks down to see a blade sticking out of her chest.

The two devils and fallen angel were taken back by see Katerea but she falls face forward to the floor revealing the person that stabbed her was Warpath who is holding his version of Excalibur in his hand.

Warpath said," Hello Devils and Fallen Angel." As he see the shocked expression of the three 's faces.

Serafall Leviathan demanded," Who are you !"As she prepares her magic just in case making Warpath laugh at her.

Warpath said," Your puny feeble magic is nothing to me devil."As he smirked underneath his mask.

Sirzechs Lucifer said," Stated your business."As he looked at Warpath with narrowed eyes.

Warpath said," I, Warpath on behalf of my lord I am declaring war against your universe."As he points at the three who all looked confused. Warpath summoned a portal making the three leaders.

The three looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces as they thought about what Warpath stated to them that war is coming.

On the day Brian was sitting in class with a tired look as he sits in the classroom with a bored look on his face. Brian was up all night with his team as they were looking for warpath since he is at large.

Brian thought " Gremory got her info on us but she is leaving us alone."As he struggles to stay awake.

The students hear the bell ring causing them to rush out of class in a hurry making the teacher sigh in frustration.

Brian is walking with his hands in his pocket until he saw his friends coming out of their respective classes with tired looks.

Brian asked," Ready to go guys?"As he see his friends/ teammates nodded but he missed Asia 's blushing face.

" BRIAN !"

The team turned around to see Rias running towards them with a look of fear on her faces making the team curious.

Rias said," I need your help."As she gestures for the team to follow her to the occult room.

Meanwhile, on Asgard, the Asgardians were being attacked by Warpath. Warpath was fighting Loki who was wounded in every part of his body.

Warpath said," Weakling."As he uses Exclauibur to absorb the weaken God into his sword and he files ups in the air with a smirk.

Warpath said," Know this Asgardians I declared not only you but the whole world and the only is out of this war is to give me what my Lord wants." As he summoned a portal and he walked through leaving the decimated Asgardians.

In the crowd of soldiers an elderly man with long, grey hair, and a matching beard. He wears a gold and white monocle over his left eye, without the addition of the chain dressed in a robe, which is short and blue with a gold lining on the top and bottom of the collar, the sleeves of the robe and at the front of his robes all the way down to the bottom of the robe. The rest of his robe is white with matching shoes.

The old man scowled as Warpath vanishes then a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua-colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens dressed in a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

The girl asked," My lord what do we do now ?"As she looked at the older man with a look of fear and confusion.

The older man said," We are going to Midgard … now."As he looked back at the girl who has a stunned look.

The girl asked," My lord why are we going to the mortal realm Lord Odin ?" As she titled her head at Odin who has a scowl.

Odin said," War is coming."As he sees the decimated land of Asgard and he doesn't wish a fate on anyone. The devils, fallen Angel, angel factions are going to be tricky to convince making Odin sigh.

Back on earth in the occult room, the four satans with Sona followed by her peerage along with Azareal the leader of the Fallen Angel faction making Issei narrow his eyes at him but there were some unfamiliar faces in the room as well.

One of the new figures has the appearance of a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes. Like Azazel, he has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold, further symbolizing his position as the former leader. He wears a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He has golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

The team notices that Irina and Xeniova are standing next to him but the team notices that they have angel wings.

Issei thought" Irina became an angel ."As he looked at his childhood friend is shocked and wonder.

The other new figures a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire. The young man is looking at the Defenders with a look of glee.

Sirzechs Lucifer said," Good you are all here."As see the team is in the occult room and he stands up from the couch.

Brian asked," What the problem ?"As he looked at Sirzechs Lucifer who has a serious look on his face.

Sirzechs Lucifer said," A being call Warpath has declared war on us and we need your help in stopping him."As he sounded very serious about the situation.

The team looked at each other for a moment until The angel man let out a gasp as he saw Asia with the team causing him to step forward. Asia shows him and she scowls at him causing the angel to pause in shock.

Asia growled,'' Micheal.'' Asia remembered the face of the man that exiled her unjustly from the church.

Micheal asked,'' Asia … how you been?"As he tries to start a conversation with the former nun.

Asia said coldly,'' You banished me remember? I have nothing to say to you.''As she sent a scowl toward Micheal who flinched.

Micheal insisted," But Asia forgive and forget .'' As he pleaded with Asia to listen to him.

Asia said," Easy for an immortal to say."As she narrowed her eyes at Micheal making him look down in shame.

Cao Cao said," I like you already."As he looked amused that Asia insulted Micheal.

Brian asked," Who are you?"As he looked at the Chinese man with narrowed eyes.

Cao Cao said," I am Cao Cao of the Hero Faction and I would like to extend an invitation to you all to join The Hero faction.'' As he offered the team a bright smile on his face making the team raise an eyebrow.

Jeff stated," I speak for everyone we pass on that offer ."As he crosses his chest as senses that Cao Cao is angry.

Before Cao Cao could say anything Odin and Roswesise appeared in a flash of golden lights making everyone stand on guard.

Odin stated," Hold your fire we come in peace for we have a common enemy."As he raises his left hand up to show he means no harm.

Sirzechs Lucifer said," We need to prepare for Warpath ."As he made everyone nodded in approval.

Everyone hears a loud banging sound coming outside of the school making everyone rush to the window to see to the horror it was Warpath firing energy beams at the school. They see the students and teachers running out of school.

Brain said," Time to suit up ."As he looked over at his friends who nodded and they all ran out of the room to change.

Outside Warpath was in the air admiring the destruction as he see several destroyed buildings but he see several spells headed to him causing him to swat them like it was nothing. He see Sirzechs Lucifer along with his fellow satans, Azrael, Odin with Rossewiwe, Micheal with several of Angels, and Cao Cao with the rest of his Hero Faction.

Warpath said," Weaklings ."As he charges up Excalibur Morgan causing it to release a purple ray at the heroes making them jump out of the way.

"HOW ABOUT US!"

Warpath sees The Defenders with Rias, Sona, and their peerage with Irina and Xeniova all looking at Warpath making Warpath chuckle in amusement as he floats down to the ground. Warpath looks down at Excalibur Morgan to see it is vibrating making Warpath look at Moon Knight 's Excalibur.

Warpath said,'' You have something, my lord desired mortal, You will surrender your sword … now."As he points at Moon Knight who narrowed his eyes at the being.

Moon Knight said," You have to it from my cold dead hands Warpath."As he enters his fighting stance.

Warpath asked," How about we duel one on one ."As he flies to the center of the battlefield making the heroes look taken back.

Moon Knight said," Works for me."As he was about to walk over to the battlefield but he was stopped by Mockingbird causing Moon Knight to look back to see his teammates along with Asia looking at him with a fearful expression.

Mockingbird said,'' Brian you can't fight him alone. Think about it we outnumber him." As she tries to get her crush to listen. Asia looks over at the rest of the team who are nodding their heads in agreement.

Moon Knight said," I can take him Asia believe in me."As he tries to get Asia and half of the team to listen to him.

Daredevil stated," You are fighting a godlike being Brian and we need to fight together.'' As he tries to get his oldest friend to listen to reason.

Iron Fist said," It will be suicide of fighting him one on one." As he thought about the situation as he offers his input.

Brian said pointedly," So is giving Warpath Excalibur for his lord."As he gives his counter-argument.

Punisher said," Let him fight."As finally speaks gaining all eyes on him.

" ARE YOU CRAZY !"

" HE WILL DIE !"

" BRIAN WILL NIT FIGHT HIM ALONE!" 

Punisher said," Enough! Brian has proven time and time again that he can make the impossible happen."As he pointed remembering the impossible feats done by Brian.

Moon Knight said," I can beat him."As he see the team is in deep thought until they all nodded their heads at Brian.

Mockingbird said," Fine but before you go into battle." She pulled up Brian's mask up to a quarter to his eyes to kiss him on the lips to the surprise of the team along with their allies. Mockingbird pulls out and she gives Moon Knight a smirk.

Mockingbird stated," Go kick his ass."As she winks at Moon Knight who regrouped mentally then he pulled down his mask.

Moon Knight said," I will ."As he walks to the center of the battlefield and he see Warpath looking at Mockingbird with a leering look.

Warpath mocked," You got yourself a cute girl and when you die here I will take her as my queen."As he hopes to get under Moon Knight 's skin.

Moon Knight didn't say anything but he narrowed his eyes at Warpath who grinned underneath his mask.

Warpath charges at Moon Knight who also charges at him and Warpath go for thrust but it was blocked by Moon Knight. Moon Knight launches several moon crescent daggers at him but they were slashes by Warpath.

Warpath said," Pathetic.'' As he fires an energy blast at Moon knight who jumped over at.

Moon Knight said,'' Said the guy who kills people from behind."As he see Warpath bristles in anger making Moon Knight.

Warpath said," You die now boy" As he charges at Moon Knight who nodded to his team who jump near him.

Moon Knight yelled," Defenders Untie."As he and his team charge at Warpath who is scowling at him.

Warpath said," Coward."As he files at the team but Iron Fist uses his chi to punch Warpath in the face shattering his mask.

Warpath's face is revealed showing the heroes the faces of Warpath who have blue eyes with a beard. Warpath scowls at the team but he was hit from behind by Odin and his valkyrie causing him to let out a scream in pain.

The Devils started hitting him with the respective family magic-making Warpath scream in pain but Moon Knight quickly stabs Warpath in the chest causing Waparth to let out a gagging sound as he falls to his side along with dropping his sword.

Warpath asked," How can I lose to you all?"As he looks up weakly at the heroes with rage and confusion. Warpath summons a portal underneath him which allowed him to escape making everyone scowl.

Moon Knight said," Damn it he got away."As he scowls at the closed portal.

In another location in an old abandoned lab of some kinda portal opens up and out came Warpath who is bleeding to death. Warpath see a figure in the darkness standing there looking at him.

The figure said," So I take that you failed."As he looks at the being figure laying in a pool of blood.

The figure steps out revealing a male that looks like Mister Sinister from The Wolverine and THe Xmen cartoon.

Warpath moaned," Ezekiel .'' As felt his blood coming out of his body.

The figure said,'' Martin Ezekiel is dead and only Mister Sinister remains." As he went to the injure general.

Mister Sinister stated," If it makes you feel any better Frost also failed in his mission and you were expected to fail because your Lord wanted to see how strong are the Heroes." As he looks down at Warpath.

Back at Brian 's apartment Asia and Brian were alone in the living room sitting on the couch in silence.

Asia thought " I have to tell him."As she stares at Brian in silence and she begins forming words in his head.

Brian asked,'' So about that kiss?" As he breaks the silence and begins to look at Asia.

Asia said,'' I wanted to motivate you to win against Warpath."As she tries to avoid telling her feelings.

Brian stated," Asia you are a bad liar.'' As he felt a smile grew on his face as he saw Asia blush.

Asia said,'' You got me, Brian, I like you and I mean like like you because you other than the team treated me with kindness and respect. These feelings grew when I saw you are willing to protect the innocent from danger."As she looked at Brian with a loving look.

Brian said," Asia I am not going to lie I have feelings for you for your kindness for another life."As he clasps her hand making Asia face heat up.

Asia asked," Do you accept my feeling?"As she waits for answers and she sees Brian smirk coyly at her.

Brian said," Maybe this can answer your question."As he pulls Asia in for a kiss making Asia squeak in surprise.

**Moon Knight and The Defenders will Return.**

**Notes: Here is the final chapter for Moon Knight and I revealed a new villain in the story in the form of Mr. Sinister. Asia and Brian are a couple now so yead. Also, this isn't the last time you will see the team for they will be apart of something big. If you have questions then let me know via pm.**


	12. Chapter 12 Trailer

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

**In the first scene In Kuoh Town at night time Moon knight looking over the city then he narrowed his eyes as he begins remembering the past events that took place.**

_**Evil has many faces that we can never expect so we just have to make sure to push them back.**_

_**Warpath **_

_**Kokabiel **_

_**Freed **_

_**I got the girl of my dream Asia Argento as my girlfriend **_

_**In the second scene, it shows Asia and Brian holding hands walking through the annul Kouh festival with smiles on their faces as they walk through the busy streets of Kouh.**_

_**Brian thought " I wish Mom and Dad were alive to meet Asia."As he felt the warmth of Asia's hand. **_

_**Old and new enemies emerged**_

_**The third scene shows Martin Ezekiel better known as smirking as he see Warpath who was unmasked walking out of the shadow of the old abandoned lab. **_

_**Mr. Sinster asked," Are you ready for the invasion Warpath ?"As he looked at the other-dimensional general.**_

_**Warpath said," Yes I am and bringing my army with me ." Warpath then summons his Excalibur making Mr. Sinster 's smirk get wider.**_

_**Mr. Sinster said," Let the fun begin."As he gains an even more feral smirk on his pale face as he thought about the invasion.**_

_**The Avenger Earth Mightiest Heroes hmm they are an intresting bunch especially Stark!**_

_**Moon Knight seeing in the air and that something was Iron Knight who then flies down in front of Moon Knight then The armor opens up revealing Thomas Stark making Moon Knight take a step back.**_

_**Thomas said," Brian Johnson names Thomas Stark and we need to talk ."As he looked serious.**_

"_**I knew the factions are going to have a field day with this especially Rias."**_

_**The fourth scene shows Thomas Stark, Henry Jackson, Tyson Manson, Horus, Ryu Nakamura standing in the Occult room in Kouh Academy with the leader of the factions there along with the DxD gang along with The Defenders.**_

_**Sirzechs asked," What coming ?"As he narrowed his eyes at the Avengers who were silent until they hear soemthing coming from outside.**_

_**Everyone races to the window they are a black hole appearing from the sky then they saw a swarm of ships coming out of the portal then they see a familar sight in the form of Warpath.**_

_**Warpath yelled," I have returned!"As he Sounded insane making The heroes narrowed their eyes a the villain.**_

_**The fifth scene shows Soldiers that are wearing armor similar that consisted of a helmet, shoulder pauldrons, vambraces, breastplate, codpiece, knee-pads, thigh, and shin guards clasped over a bodystocking holding rifles shooting anything sight.**_

" _**We need to join forces ." **_

_**The sixth scene showed in the avenger's temporary base Punisher who is wearing a new suit similar to Punisher Warzone gathering his guns then strapping them on. He sees Ryu who in his costume putting arrows into his quiver with Black Widow.**_

_**Black widow said," So you are Hawkeye or soemthing else?"As she looked at Ryu with a curious look.**_

_**Ryu said," Guess you can say that Nat ."As he made Black Widow smirk at him in amusement making Punsoher roll his eyes.**_

_**The seventh scene shows in Capitan America room's Tyson Manson dressed in his costume but unmasked looking at his shield with critical eyes almost if he wanted to see it the shield will see if he is worthy.**_

_**Tyson said," Let see if I am worthy of becoming Captian America."As he strapped the shield to the back. Tyson pulls down his mask and he heads out the door of his room.**_

_**The eight scene shows Horus with Asia, Issei, Ravel, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Rias, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko along with Sona and her peerage walking in the Avenger's temporary base.**_

_**Ravel asked," So you are a Demigod and a prince but you are a hero?"As she looked at Horus who smiled along with nodded at her making Ravel jaw drop in astonishment.**_

_**Horus chuckled," You are a cute one but we enough about me we have an invasion on our hands."As he made his allies nodded in approval.**_

_**Issei asked," Hey Mister Horus do you believe we can handle Warpath along with his new ally Mr. Sinister and not the mention his army ?"As he looked at the demigod with a look of concern.**_

_**Horus said," We are Avengers if we can't protect the world we will damn well avenge it ."As he made the Defenders along with the Dxd gang look taken back by his statement but they felt confident.**_

_**Rias asked," Where Stark at ?"As she is wondering about the Golden Avenger of the Avengers.**_

_**Horus said," He mentions soemthing going through his wardrobe."As he gives his allies a smirk as he saw the confused look.**_

_**Kiba asked," What is Stark's power anyway?"As he looked at the demigod in curiosity. **_

_**Horus said," He rich ."As he saw everyone jaws drop in shock especially Rias who had a deep blush on her face.**_

_**The ninth scene shows Thomas Stark dressed in wears a black t-shirt with brown pants and uses a wristwatch for communication. He has his Arc Reactor located in his chest. He is in his armory looking at suits deciding which suit to use for the invasion.**_

_**Thomas said," Decisions, decisions, decisions."As he looked at the suits until his eyes landed on the suit model.**_

_**Thomas smirked," Ding ding we got a winner ."As he gains a cocky smirk as he got a full view of the suit.**_

_**The suit was the Mark L armor from Avenger Assemble cartoon making Thomas smirk proudly at seeing the armor on display in the armory case.**_

_**The tenth scene shows the ruin streets of Kouh with some of the heroes faction that being lead by Arthur Pendragon was fighting some of Warpath 's soldiers then Warpath showed up and blasted Arthur sending him flying into a car.**_

" _**BROTHER!"**_

_**Le Fay Pendragon who is a cute, foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair, and blue eyes. She has dressed a Japanese school girl uniform consisting of a grey blazer with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, and black shoes while retaining her trademark hat and cape.**_

_**Le fay ran over to her brother and she see that he has a large gash on his chest which made her cry a bit but she see that Arthur is still very much alive but barely as he is coughing.**_

" _**No matter the bad guy we will never retreat ." **_

"_**WE ASSEMBLE !'**_

_**Warpath demanded," Is there anyone that can stand up to me ?"As he looked around for a worthy challenge.**_

" _**HOW ABOUT US!" \**_

_**( Avenger Suite Theme)**_

_**Warpath see The Avengers and The Defenders walking side by side with the three factions making him grin as he saw Moon Knight but he saw the Avengers making his grin get more savages.**_

_**Warpath said," Ah THe Avengers you have caused my Lord such trouble and don't think you can beat me because I have fought and killed Avengers before." As he sounded proudly making the heroes grit their teeth in anger.**_

_**Capitan America said," We aren't those avengers before us ."As he brings his shield from behind his back.**_

_**Warpath said," Confident one arent you? Well, It going to satisfying to see you all die here."As he called his soldiers to him.**_

_**Captain America yelled," AVENGERS ASSEMBLE !"As he and his allies all charge at the bad guys.**_

_**AVENGERS **_

_**DEFENDERS**_

_**Heroes X Heroes **_

_**Note: Here is the trailer for Avenger Assemble and Moon Knight xover that will happen in Avenger Assemble.**_


End file.
